Fairy Boy
by blumints
Summary: When Kurt Hummel is forced to move across the country and has to transfer to Dalton Academy, it's far from what he expected. What happens when Blaine Anderson and his chaotic group of friends take Kurt into their group like he's one of their own. [Supernatural!Klaine]
1. Chapter 1 : Santa Monica

**Chapter 1: Santa Monica**

_The Hummel Residence_

_July 14th 2010_

After a journey that felt like it took years, Kurt Hummel finally arrived at his new home in Santa Monica, California. The small family consisting of Kurt, his father Burt and his step mother Carole, had moved to Santa Monica to be closer to Carole's family. Leaving all his friends back in plain old Ohio is something Kurt knew he'd struggle with massively but the reality of the situation had yet to hit him.

"Come on kiddo" Burt tapped on the car window, urging his son to get out. "Get some of the cases too." he added as Kurt moodily climbed out of the car.

He took his head phones off of his head and let them hang around his neck as he turned down the music he had been listening to, observing his new home. The house that stood in front of him had a modern design, large windows and smooth white walls. Each house on the street was almost identical, the only obvious individuality the houses had were the cars parked in their drives, aside from that there were only small, more subtle differences. Though this bugged Kurt he'd much rather this than the cramped, eye sores back in Ohio.

Grabbing his suitcases, he headed inside. he wasn't able to bring his whole wardrobe because Burt had limited him to two cases so he squashed his all time favourites into the two he was given and sold the rest, which earned him a fairly large amount of money.

"I wouldn't have wanted my precious collection anyway, a new start always requires a new wardrobe" he mumbled, trying to remind himself that he shouldn't collapse in a crying heap just because he was missing over half of his old wardrobe. "I'll unpack, then I will figure out where the nearest mall is and restore my wardrobe" he added as he closed the door to his room behind him. His room was already decorated with basic furniture as that's another thing they can't lug across the country. A simple bed frame and mattress were against the wall to his right, a wardrobe and a dresser to his left. Across from him there was a large window looking out over their backyard.

Kurt stood by the window examining the view, his dad had told him they'd be near the beach as an attempt to make the teen feel a bit better about the big move but this in actuality had the opposite effect. Burt had let it slip his mind that his son burnt easily, hated sand and therefore hated the beach. Eventually Kurt turned his attention back to unpacking his bags after concluding that he couldn't see the beach from here.

*

"C'mon Jeff!" yelled a rather peeved Nick Duval, waking out of the ocean as he watched his close friend Jeff Sterling stomp off across the beach in a strop.

"He'll get over it" Blaine Anderson reassured his friend , as put he on his pink sunglasses finally taking his eyes away from the fiasco and laying back on his towel.

"I know, it's just- ugh" Nick flopped onto the towel next to Blaine. "he can be so frustrating sometimes. I mean, it's not like he didn't splash me first." Blaine playfully rolled his eyes under his sunglasses as he chuckled at the teenage toddlers.

"Sometimes I swear you're both toddlers," said Zander Brennan as he sat up on the towel on the other side of Nick.

"Hey I'm not that bad" Nick frowned at the auburn haired boy, clearly somewhat offended by the comment and only proving the boy's point.

"See!"

The boys went back and forth with this for a minute or two before Blaine decided to head home, it was starting to get boring on the beach anyway.

*

Kurt had finally finished unpacking the remains of his old wardrobe at around 3:30 so he headed to a bus stop at the end of his road to get to the mall. Usually buses weren't his style but his dad was busy unpacking and as of right now he was lacking a friend with a car and driver's license... or one that was nearby anyway, so a bus it was.

He sat at the bus stop for a while, the bus seemed to be running pretty late. Someone soon joined him in waiting, the boy had untamed dark curly hair that dangled in his face a little and sun kissed skin. Kurt only realised he'd been staring when he noticed the odd look he got from the shorter boy and he quickly looked away. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before his bus finally arrived 30 minutes late to save Kurt from situation.

Approaching the bus stop, Blaine saw a boy, maybe about 17 with well styled chestnut hair and light porcelain skin but what stood out most to the curly haired teen was the burgundy jumper the boy was in. Surely it's too hot for that? Without thinking too much into it, he sat joined him at the bus stop; he couldn't help glancing back at the boy. A shining blue met a golden, honey coloured hazel for a few precious seconds that seemed to last minutes before the fair skinned boy quickly glanced away. Blaine felt suddenly extremely awkward; letting silence overtake the pair until the next bus came and swept the blue eyed boy away.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in and something deep down told him that this wouldn't be the last time they met.

*

A few days had passed since the encounter at the bus stop and Kurt still felt a little weird about it. He hasn't seen the kid since but he certainly wouldn't mind if he had.

"Come on Kurt," Burt yelled upstairs to his son

"Just a second" Kurt was still running around his room packing his bag. After a lot of persuasion, he had been forced to agree to a beach day with his dad and Carole so it was very important he had a beach bag packed with lots of distractions for the inevitable boredom.

"You've been saying 'just a second' for the past ten minutes" the elder Hummel complained impatiently.

"All done" he said stepping out of his room with his bag over his shoulder, seemingly a little out of breath.

"Are you really going to wear that sweater to the beach, Kurt?"

Kurt now stood at the bottom of the stairs with his dad and step mom, he wore deep blue and red patterned swim trunks with a designer black sweater that was fitted but not too fitted, ya know?

"Yes," -he paused and opened the front door before theatrically glancing back over his shoulder- "yes, I am" before turning his head and heading towards the car with his family following.

Carole looked as though she was about to try and talk him out of it before Burt slowly shook his head as if to say _let it slide_.

*

Meanwhile none other than Blaine Anderson was already at the beach, like he and his friends had been everyday of summer so far.

At the point Blaine had almost stopped looking for those blueish green eyes but they were still roaming freely in his mind.

"But boats are fun" Nick had been trying to convince the group to hire a small boat for an hour since pretty much the start of summer.

"Can you even steer a boat?" Jeff would be the last of the friendship group to cave and it was clear that Nick had almost bullied him enough for him to give in. "And can we even fit four people into one of those things?"

"Blaine is small, it shouldn't be a problem" Nick answered, earning himself a smack upside his head from the curly haired dwarf next to him.

"Anyway it says they can fit six people in, we'll be fine" Zander added, reading the sign they were now all heading towards. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Nick suddenly stopped in his tracks causing the three other teens to almost comically walk into him.

"Dude, what's up?" Jeff noticed the confused look on Nick's face once he'd gotten his balance back.

"Is that guy wearing a sweater?" Nick said pointing; his frown grew as he squinted at someone in distance. The rest of the group looked in the direction Nick pointed towards. And there he was.

"One second guys" Blaine finally spoke, breaking the silence that had formed after a few seconds of the group staring at this kid,

"I'll be right back"

*

"At least the sea looks nice" Kurt mumbled to himself as he stood looking over at the gentle waves lapping onto the warm, golden sand.

"Hey" he felt a tap on his shoulder, alarming him, causing him to turn around.

And there he was.

Those golden eyes.

"Hi" Kurt breathed, sounding startled.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen you around before." The shorter boy let out a nervous chuckle as he realised how weird this is. "What's your name?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel" -he held out his hold for the dark haired boy to shake- "and I just moved here actually, that's most likely why you haven't seen me around." Kurt smiled at the kid in front of him.

"Blaine" -he took his hand- "and I'm assuming you'll need a friend soooooo do you hang out?" He smiled raising an eyebrow waiting for the boy to accept, Blaine would not take no for an answer.

"Sure" Kurt let his hand fall to his side and followed after Blaine.

*

"So we're leaving Blaine with sweater weather?" Jeff asked climbing into the boat last.

"He should've moved faster" Nick shrugged as he sat by the front of the boat.

The three sat in silence as the boat floated into deeper water; Zander was bopping his head to the music coming through his headphones; Nick was concentrating on steering the boat; then there was Jeff, who was looking over the edge anxiously.

"Bro relax," Zander said noticing Jeff's tense posture as he clung to the boat. "You're not gonna fall in, the waves are pretty small today"

As if on cue a big wave crashed into the boat, causing an oddly high pitched squeal to escape the blonde's lips.

"Chill, it was one wave" Nick playfully rolled his eyes at terrified friend.

"I-I'm scared of the o-ocean" stuttered the now trembling boy who was clinging to the side of the boat for dear life.

"Hm, I wouldn't have noticed" mumbled Zander who now had his nose in a book or short horror stories.

Nick glanced back towards the shore, expecting to see Blaine glaring back at him after being he saw that Blaine had gotten Mr Sweater Weather to help him build a sandcastle. "Blaine looks like he's having a good time."

This comment caused Zander to also peer back at the sandy beach. "I swear he's still a child sometimes," he let out a chuckle.

**SPLASH!**

A big wave had hit the boat and a loud splash followed after.

"Uh oh"

—————————————  


{21/09/19}

**[A/N:** Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)

I will probably struggle to update regularly with school but I will try my best!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

Fairy Boy is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 1868


	2. Chapter 2 : Sun And The Sea

**Chapter 2: Sun And The Sea**

_The Beach_

_July 17th_

"Uh oh" Nick gulped looking at where the blonde boy once sat and Zander peered over the top of his book, rolling his eyes at the worried look on Nick's face. The pair sat in silence for a minute or two, not doing anything to help their friend.

"Should we-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, he'll be fine," Zander shrugged and finally turned back to his book as he turned to the next page. "It's not like he can't swim or like he'll drown"

Nick looked overboard into the clear, blue sea beneath them for his friend; he knew he'd be fine but he also knew how Jeff felt about situations like this. Despite Zander's continuous reminders that he should stop panicking, he couldn't help it; Jeff was his closest friend. It was only when he saw the familiar scales he could relax, Nick had always admired them. In the ocean the dark orange with red speckles sparkled, it was truly beautiful to Nick, even if Jeff didn't feel the same way about the gills and tail that the water caused to appear. The fluke was deep mostly deep red, turning burgundy around the inside edges; it was almost a wild shape - not at all like the traditional shape - it split in four places and the outer pieces were longer that the two inside. Nick liked that it was more rugged than it was stereotypical. Then he caught sight of the scales on Jeff's neck where his gills were and the ones around his waist that met with his skin and how they seemed to blend perfectly. How could he be ashamed of this? The thought always baffled Nick-

"Stop staring lover boy" Zander chuckled and kicked his butt as he was leaning over the side of the boat, taking the younger teen out of his thoughts.

Nick looked back at the boy in utter confusion. "I- lover boy? No-"

Zander rolled his eyes playfully and leaned back against the edge of the boat, in the same relaxed position he was in before. "Calm down I was only joking Nicholas."

Nick let out a sigh as he turned around and was nose to nose with Jeff, who now had his arms folded and was holding himself up on the side of the small, wooden boat. An alarmed Nick jumped back, clearly not expecting Jeff to be there. "_Heyy_,"-The brunet extended the word-"how long have you been there?" An awkward smile took over his face, hoping he hadn't heard any of the 'lover boy' stuff.

"Not long," the blonde chuckled at the awkward smile on the boy in front of him. "But I did catch you admiring me," Jeff reaches out and took off Nick's cap; he scratched behind his friend's fluffy ears. The pair looked into each other's eyes, smiling softly for a few seconds before they heard Zander gripping behind them.

"C'mon guys, spare me" Zander playfully swatted at Nick with his book as he stood up and came over. "Now let's get the big fish on board"

*

About an hour later the sandcastle was finally complete. His friends hadn't one crossed his mind, he'd been too engrossed with bonding over the building of a sandcastle with Kurt, his soon to be friend. It didn't take him long to realise Kurt was more on the shy, closed off side, which just made him more determined to befriend the chestnut haired boy. It was only when Kurt had gone to top up his sunscreen -because 'he has delicate skin' as the boy had put it - that he noticed the boys were on the boat and Jeff was no longer scaleless. Oops.

Oh well, they had plenty of summer left to go on a boat. Maybe he'd be able to invite Kurt next time; though he'd just met the boy the idea excited him a little, making new friends always excited Blaine.

Kurt sat on the towel next to Blaine, he turned to look at whatever Blaine was looking at. By now Jeff was back to normal and the three boys were back at their usual banter that bordered on bickering. "Are those your friends?" He asked taking Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, the blonde one is Jeff, the one being hit with a book is Nick and the one whose weapon of choice is a book is Zander" he smiled, pointing at each boy as he mentioned them. "They can be pretty chaotic but in the best way" Blaine grinned thinking of the many situations they'd managed to get themselves into before turning back to Kurt. "I just realised I never asked where you're from" Blaine let out a nervous laugh, "we've been sat here this whole time but we've only talked about how Cali has been treating you and how to make a tower more sturdy"

Kurt let out a small laugh, "I'm from drab old Lima, Ohio" there was a short pause, "I'm assuming you're from around here"

Blaine smiled, playfully raising his hands as if to surrender, "you got me, I'm a Cali boy"

They both laughed before slipping into a comfortable silence, watching the gentle waves brush up against the shore causing small children to giggle as they ran from the water.

"Maybe I could show you around sometime?" Blaine was the first to break the silence, "I could show you what there is to do around here, besides sit on the beach since you claim to hate it so much" Blaine added, teasing Kurt for his unpopular opinion. Earlier during the castle's construction he'd also been briefed on Kurt's hate for the golden beach.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Kurt accepted the offer. "I'm pretty much free whenever due to my sudden immense lack of friends,"

"How about next Thursday, the 22nd?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay, cool"

*

After returning from the beach, reality hit Kurt for maybe the twentieth time since he moved. He'd have periods of ignorant bliss then after a few hours he remembered that all his beloved friends were back in Ohio and that he'd be starting over come the start of the next school year in mid August.

It wasn't just that that bothered Kurt during these times. The reason they moved to Cali originally comes flooding back too. It was a very _VERY_ hasty choice and he really didn't get much of a say in the matter; in fact he only found out a few days before they actually left. Leaving him only a few days to say goodbye to his friends before his family escaped their grief.

He felt especially guilty when he had said his last goodbyes to one Rachel Berry; leaving her at a time like this didn't seem like a good idea to him, of course she had the glee club but the guilt was still there. Running wasn't an option for her, Kurt didn't believe it was a responsible for anyone to be honest but, again, his opinion wasn't really taken into consideration when the decision to move was made.

Kurt's mind began to spiral as he lay in bed that night. Following the same route of thoughts that dawned on him during the early hours of the morning, torturing him until he eventually cried himself to exhaustion. Nights like this usually resulted in no more than 3 hours of sleep; even just a solid 2 hours he was starting to consider lucky.

The days leading up to the 22nd seemed to last whole decades since Kurt didn't have anything to fill them up with aside from chores and hobbies that once upon a time he found fun but now all they did was remind him of what he'd left back in Ohio and what he'd lost. He was looking forward to going back to school and creating new memories so his hobbies didn't seem so boring anymore. He considered going shopping several times within this time but decided against it when he realised that he'd be broke very soon if he didn't manage his money better. The only thing to do was wait.

But with patience comes good things and the day ahead of him would certainly result in good things, though nobody was aware of what was to come just yet. He'd planned to meet Blaine at a diner called Abe's a few streets back from the seafront. Kurt, personally, thought the diner sounded like the kind of place to get a subpar meal full of unnecessarily large amounts of unhealthy things to clog his arteries with and he honestly thought that at the age of 8 he'd been a better chef than any that were actually behind the fryer.

So when Kurt actually got to the diner at 1:30 on the 22nd, he was surprised to see that the restaurant didn't appear to be half as bad as he had expected. He decided to get a booth while he waited for Blaine to arrive, looking around it wasn't hard to notice the 60s theme; there was a colour scheme of deep blue and purple with hints of magenta, all being complimented by small amounts of white furniture. Pictures in black and white hung on the wall, they were small and messily organised; there weren't many to base his guess on but he assumed they were family photos and that the establishment was probably a family run business. A juke box sat comfortably in the corner, something about it intrigued the boy. It was just an ordinary juke box but it's silence almost made Kurt uncomfortable.

"Would you like to order?" Said the waitress now stood by his booth, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Just a Coke please," he smiled at her as she left his side to retrieve his drink.

A few minutes passed before he heard the bell above the door ring once again, alerting him that someone had just entered. Turning to see who it was, he smiled. Blaine sauntered over to Kurt and took a seat in the booth across from him, returning the small smile.

"Hey"

"Hi"

They sat smiling at each other until the waitress returned with Kurt's Coke; neither one of them knew what to say.

"This place doesn't seem half bad" Kurt commented as he glanced around the diner, remembering how he had passed judgement earlier that week. He found that he was actually quite enjoying the aesthetic of it all.

Blaine let out a small chuckled, "I knew you'd come around," he ordered an orange Fanta for himself before returning to his conversation with Kurt. "It's a family run business," -Blaine said confirming Kurt's suspicion- "I'm close with them actually," he added, looking at the family pictures himself as if to reminisce.

"What're they like?" Kurt wasn't entirely sure how to reply, if he was being honest. He almost asked if that meant he got discounts but decided against it within the 2.4638 seconds he'd had to debate it.

"Wonderful," he smiled at the pictures before turning back to Kurt. "We can meet them later if you'd like, but right now I have a pretty busy day planned for the two of us" he added. After he'd finished his drink, he rose to his feet, guided Kurt out of the cafe and towards the busier side of town with a wide grin spread across his face.

—————————————  


{05/10/19}

**[A/N]**: I'm sorry that updates are a little slow, I struggle to find the motivation to write lots at once which is why I've been taking it slow.

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

Fairy Boy is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 1900


	3. Chapter 3: The Quarterback

**Chapter 3: The Quarterback**

**Warning: Character Death Mentioned**

_Santa Monica Pier_

_July 22nd_

By the time Blaine's 'mini' tour was over the sun was setting; casting an orange reflection over the ocean while letting shades of vibrant orange and deep reds seep into the horizon, turning the sky a purple colour where it meets the blue.

The two boys were now sat on the beach, not too far from the boardwalk, looking out over the ocean. Blaine had initially planned to head over to the pier but after seeing how chaotically busy it had become it suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea. Of course, he still planned to drag Kurt there before summer was over and sure it will probably always be busy but today was a new level of overwhelming commotion.

Kurt admired the stillness of the ocean and the oddly comforting noise of excited kids enjoying what the pier had to offer. He felt like he was finally at peace for the first time after the incident, which had caused a long six months of emotional turmoil for him, his small family and everyone back in Ohio.

"Thanks," he says letting out a sigh of relief without turning to face Blaine, "I had a good time," - he pauses - "and I didn't realise how much I needed this," he gestures around him with his hand, letting out a chuckle, "whatever this may be, it was a nice break,"

Blaine had turned to face Kurt, who was still looking out towards the horizon, and let a smile slip onto his face as he waited a few seconds before replying, "You're welcome,"

Before the comfortable silence can properly settle again, Blaine feels a something fly into his back and shake his shoulder roughly, followed by two others.

"Dude, we've been looking for you everywhere,"

Blaine didn't even need to hear Jeff's voice to know that it was intact him who was now violently shaking him.

Kurt glanced back at the three boys that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Blaine playfully rolls his eyes at the ignorant interruption. "Jeff, Nick, Zander meet Kurt," he says ignoring the Jeff's previous statement and gesturing to Kurt, who waved timidly at the boisterousness that was looming over Blaine.

"Oh, hey nice to meet you," Zander smiled and held out his hand for him shake, Kurt took his hand smiling at how quickly he'd gone from hyperactive to pretty chill.

"Okay cool, hi, but Blaine, _look_," Jeff points at a group of girls, it was hard to make out their faces from the distance and due to the lack of natural light.

"Skye is _waiting_," Nick said musically, his voice barely above a whisper and dragging out the last word. He was much more relaxed than Jeff but still visibly excited.

Blaine's eyes lit up as he processed what Nick had said and he almost leapt to his feet, "Sorry, Kurt, I've got to go but let's hang out soon, okay?"

Kurt let out a small laugh as Blaine walked off, waving over his shoulder and a wide smile on his face.

"Straight boys," Kurt mumbled as he chuckled to himself, "sometimes they're hopelessly desperate," he finished, still smiling. It's not like he could say much; he had spent his sophomore year chasing Finn but he'd like to think he was much more subtle than the four boys he was now watching literally sprint towards a group of girls.

*

Blaine [8:34]

'_Hey, wanna hang out later? :)_'

Since Kurt had given Blaine his number during the 'mini' tour, he'd received many texts from the curly haired boy. An odd amount of texts, actually, considering it had been less than twenty four hours. Kurt had been up until the early hours of the morning talking to Blaine about his life back in Ohio, their interest and cute cat gifs; just normal stuff ya know?

So when Kurt woke up at 10:30 to find a text from Blaine, he wasn't that surprised.

Kurt [10:23]

'_Sorry, just woke up but sure, name a time and place_'

The reply was almost instant

Blaine [10:23]

'_12:30, meet me at the beach_'

12:30 left Kurt just over 2 hours to get ready, which meant he must get up immediately.

*

Upon arriving at the beach, he spotted Blaine waiting for him on the boardwalk, his curls clung to his forehead as if he'd just gotten out of the ocean.

"Kurt, hi!" He waved when he saw Kurt and jogged over to meet him.

"Hey," Kurt smiled timidly at Blaine, he could see Blaine's friends on the beach playing piggy in the middle with a frisbee. Nick was running around on all fours between the two other boys throwing the frisbee, he had to admit it was quite an odd sight.

"I wondered if you wanted to go surfing with us," Blaine returned the smile more confidently and gestures behind him to the seemingly intense game going on on the beach.

Kurt paused looking towards the ocean at people already surfing; he could imagine Finn loving the sport, he'd probably fall off a lot because he was so clumsy but he wouldn't have cared.

"Or maybe we could take a boat out?" Blaine added sensing Kurt's hesitation.

"I don't know how to surf," Kurt admitted, "so I'll pick the boat," he let Blaine lead him towards the boats to hire after the three boys had joined them.

The boat seemed a bit rickety at first glance, unlike the other boats it leaned more towards being a paddle boat than a speedboat. However, after they'd reached deeper waters the boat was moving smoothly across the gentle waves despite the weight of the five teenage boys aboard.

"Why do you always wear those big jumpers?" Jeff was the one to break the somewhat awkward silence that had taken over the group due to the new addition.

It wasn't hard for Kurt to guess the question was directed at him since the rest of them were dressed in clothes that were much more suitable for the hot heat of summer in California. "I'm just used to wearing sweaters, I guess I'm a little insecure," he let out a nervous chuckled as he shrugged, hoping that didn't know him well enough to notice he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Kurt, tell us about good old Ohio," Nick said in an attempt to change the topic and take away from Jeff's insensitivity as he moved to sit closer to Kurt

"There's not much to tell, really," Kurt chuckled thinking back over the past 17 years he'd spent in the small town of Lima.

"C'mon you must've had friends or something interesting to tell us about" Blaine encouraged as he leaned forward, eagerly awaiting a response.

"Well, at my old school I was part of the glee club, we won nationals just before I left," - he smiled reminiscing in the memories - "before that I didn't really have many friends but the club became my family," he noticed he had all four of the boys' full attention. He didn't think his old life in Ohio or what he was saying was very interesting at all but he continued anyway. "There's Rachel and Mercedes, both complete Divas; There's Puck, he was completely feral before he joined glee club; Then there's Tina-" he continued describing all his old friends and telling dumb stories that'd happened over the past two years they'd been in glee club. Including the story about how he'd pretended to lust over Rachel so he wouldn't have to date Mercedes, which took them to his whole coming out story. but he left one person out, he was hoping to avoid it but his audience could tell there was still more.

"That's only 11 including you," Nick pointed out, "I thought you needed at least 12 people," he was trying to subtly ask what Kurt had left out, the way Kurt had become distant and was staring into space had completely given him away.

"And there was Finn," he said wistfully, "He was the quarterback. Our teacher, Mr Schue had gotten him to join by planting marijuana on him and telling him if he joined he wouldn't have to face any harsh punishment," -it only just hit him that it was technically blackmail- "he was an _extremely_ clumsy giant though and managed to break Rachel's nose with his dancing once," the four boys laughed, imagining the scene in their head.

"Was he a boyfriend?"

Kurt snorted at Jeff's suggestion. "He was my stepbrother actually," Kurt corrected once he'd calmed down from the fit of laughter the question had caused.

This caused the other boys to laugh too as Jeff apologised, he let out a nervous chuckle, clearly embarrassed about the assumption he'd made.

The four boys were sat in front of Kurt as if they were children listening to their teacher read them a fairy tale from a story book. All of them oddly enthralled in the silliness of his old friends and their shenanigans. Surely they had similar funny stories from their experiences at school?

"So when do we get to meet him?" Zander asked smiling up at Kurt, that was when it hit Kurt. None of them knew.

"You can't"

"Why?"

Kurt paused taking a deep breath and bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"Finn's gone..."

—————————————  


{16/10/19}

**[A/N]**: I'm so sorry :(

Please forgive me :((

Cheqck out my new story When The Ship Docks! I'd appreciate it very much :)

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

Fairy Boy is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 1566


	4. Chapter 4: The Supernatural

**Chapter 4: The Supernatural**

_On the Boat_

_July 23rd_

The four boys looked at Kurt in complete bewilderment for a few seconds before speaking again.

"W-what do you mean?" Jeff timidly asked. All four boys knew what Kurt had meant but none of them wanted to be right. When Kurt didn't reply and he looked down at his fiddling hands, they had all the confirmation they needed. They all sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two before the next person spoke up.

"How?" Zander asked in a whisper before quickly adding, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, we won't make you."

"No, no, it's okay," Kurt paused and wiped a stray tear that had escaped and was running down his cheek, "he, um," he paused again, biting his lower lip, "It was a car accident." The four boys around him waited patiently, respecting that this was difficult to talk about. "Last March, um, he was in a- a coma until last month."

The group sat in a sorrowful silence for a several minutes as they searched their minds for something appropriate to say.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine was the first to break the silence as he moved to sit next to Kurt, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay," Kurt wiped the now freely flowing tears from under his eyes with the sleeve of his thick sweater, "besides, everything happens for a reason, right?" He said trying to have a more positive perception of the tragic accident.

Though the other boys struggled to admit it, they all knew how Kurt felt. There had been one or two unfortunate incidents at their school, Dalton, in the past. Of course, they thought, these incidents were of a _very_ different nature under _very_ different circumstances but the feelings created by them were the same. The four Dalton students looked from one another, silently debating whether they share one of their stories in an attempt to show Kurt that they understand. They were supposed to tell any outsiders of the _details_ because of the students' _circumstances_ but surely if they switch out some of the minor things it's be okay, right?

"Ya know, Kurt," Jeff began in the most gentle voice Jeff could muster, "we went through something similar two years back."

Kurt gave Jeff a look of confusion.

"Yeah, um, we were friends with this kid in our freshman year and, um-" Nick added, struggling to find a way to human proof the story.

"He- He, erm," -Zander paused- "Went missing and his body was found in the woods a few days later." He finished, skipping over the more supernatural details.

Kurt gasped a little in shock, "That must've been terrible." The four boys sat in front of him silently agreed but Nick definitely seemed to be most affected by the memory.

The boat ride went on and soon Jeff had gone overboard, no longer bothering to pretend he was scared of the ocean, and Nick and Zander had fell asleep under a thin blanket while listening to an audiobook together. Blaine was sat steering the boat while Nick napped, however, his attention was far from the boats direction. He found himself watching Kurt as he glanced out over the sea, his alabaster hands being covered by the long sleeves of his sweatshirt and his hair perfectly coiffed, chestnut hair moving slightly under the gentle breeze.

"Why do you wear that?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet, only just loud enough for Kurt to hear over the sound of joy coming from the beach and the gentle waves that moved beneath them.

"Hm?" Kurt turned to Blaine, as his cerulean orbs met Blaine's honey coloured orbs, they gave him a quizzical looks.

"The sweatshirt, I see you in it all the time yet it's always boiling outside." Blaine let a confused smile slip onto his face.

"Erm, insecurities, I guess," -he shrugged- "you get used to it." He nervously fiddled with his hands, he understood the importance of humans not knowing about the supernatural world and how little contact was recommended, yet here he was making friends with four of them.

Blaine stilled the boat before moving to sit back next to Kurt. "You have no need to be insecure." He held the sweatshirt clad boy's eyes with his own and smiled with an affectionate look in his eye that he wasn't entirely aware of.

"You'd be surprised," Kurt let out a nervous chuckle, averting his eyes to the wooden deck, hoping the warmth he felt in his cheeks wasn't visible.

Once again Blaine wrapped a comforting arm around Kurt. "Would I?" Not even Blaine was sure what he meant by that but he could see Kurt becoming more anxious and fidgety so he rubbed circles on Kurt's back, hoping to calm him down a little.

That's when he felt it. The taller boy had flinched away from his touch as soon as he felt the hand roaming his back but it was too late. Two obvious bumps on the edges of Kurt's shoulder blades.

"I-i" Kurt stuttered, jumping to his feet and starting to pace. He honestly didn't know what to say, how could he explain this away to a human? He couldn't. That's the problem, two stumps on your back aren't normal and are far from easy to brush off like it was nothing.

Blaine hesitated, he'd felt bumps like that before but Kurt was human, right? He could feel Kurt's panic as he paced in a small circle around the boat; the sound of his pulse radiated through the air and into the hazel eyed teen's ears. He took a deep breath before speaking, taking control of himself.

"What's wrong?" Blaine composed himself and appeared clueless.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, had he really not noticed? Slowly Kurt sat back down next to the shorter boy, becoming more at ease when his hand didn't return to Kurt's back.

Kurt smiled and turned to face the boy next to him. "Nothing."

*

Several days had passed since the incident and Blaine had been flipping through possibilities in his mind, trying to come up with the most rational solution he could. So far he only had one solution but it was unlikely, fairies were pretty rare. Then again so was he, there weren't many pure blooded vampires wondering around Santa Monica, California. Or many in general for that matter.

"Hey squirt, food!" Cooper disrupted his thoughts after barging into Blaine's room without any warning, classic Cooper.

"Don't call me that!" Blaine yelled after Cooper as he heard the elder running back downstairs.

Begrudgingly, Blaine dragged himself out of bed and sauntered downstairs to join his family at the dining table.

"Squirt, it's steak!" Coopers childish excitement tended to drive Blaine up the wall.

"I can see that, Cooper." He said, unamused.

It's not like steak was a rarity in the Anderson household; it was actually one of the few human foods that didn't taste like dead raccoons with rabies to them due to the high 'blood' factor. Though that really didn't make much sense because it isn't actually blood but Blaine was far from caring about the logic behind it, a solid food that doesn't taste like cat vomit was a win in his books. Technically none of them need solid, human foods to survive but Blaine found chewing the meat much more satisfying than sucking from a blood bag once a week.

"So, how's summer going?" Cooper interrupted the silence that's settled over the table nicely over the past few minutes. Cooper was visiting for the week during his break from his commercial shoots, the family didn't see him very often anymore but he hadn't changed much since he was maybe around 8... he's almost 30.

"Good, I guess." He mumbled and his parents hummed in agreement as they ate. Without Cooper there evenings usually took place in silence, not because they don't get a long, it's just how the Anderson's, with the exception of Cooper, are.

"C'mon give me more than that," Cooper frowned at Blaine from across the table, "there's gotta be something interesting going on."

Blaine shrugged. "Boxing is going well, erm"-he racked his brain for something Cooper would be satisfied with-"There's this new kid hanging around?" He almost asked, he was uncertain whether Cooper would be satisfied with that but he couldn't provide him with much else, Blaine's summers usually went the same: friends, girls, beach, boxing and the occasional party.

"_Ooooooo_, what's her name?"

Great, Cooper was assuming this factor came under girls, not friends.

"_His_ name is Kurt, he's a _friend_. I'm not talking girls with _you_ of all people." He said with a role of his eyes.

Cooper appeared to be disappointed by the news and the table sank back into the suffocating silence that was usually counteracted by Cooper's oblivious energy.

*

Meanwhile at the Hummel residence, Kurt was cuddled up with a blanket on the armchair while Burt and Carole day snugly on the sofa; empty Chinese takeout boxes were scattered across the coffee table as the light from the TV lit up the room.

A basketball game took place on the small screen, which Burt seemed heavily invested in, but Kurt's mind was elsewhere. Having tried not to, he could help but think back to the incident on the boat. He and Blaine hadn't talked since they had left the beach that day and that worried Kurt. Had Blaine figured something out? Had he been scared off? Did he hate Kurt? Despite knowing these thoughts were ridiculous because Blaine was human, he couldn't help how much they troubled him. What if Blaine knew something Kurt didn't? What if Blaine's a hunter?

'_Okay_,' Kurt thought, 'maybe the last one is a little far fetched.'

Excusing himself, he headed up to his room. The moon was full and shone brightly outside the window, letting its white rays lay across his neatly made bed. He took a seat at his desk and decided to do more of his schoolwork.

The good thing about attending a special private school was the extra credit work he had to complete over his summer break to get in. Kurt wasn't necessarily struggling with grades back at McKinley, but it just wasn't up to par with the standards the Dalton held, meaning he needed extra credit to prove that he could cope with the harder curriculum. He'd actually be quite appreciative of the challenging work, it would be a contrast from McKinley and that was never a bad thing. Back in Ohio, Kurt had been starving for a challenge in school but with the exception of the bullying and trying to snatch a solo off of Rachel in glee club, there really wasn't one.

He'd gotten about half way through when he heard a tap on his window. 'Probably just the trees' Kurt thought and shrugged it off. But then it came again and more forcefully than the first time. It was then that Kurt realised there weren't actually any trees near his window. Glancing from the window and then towards his alarm clock that read '22:46', he decided to see what the tapping was. There was something at the back of his mind telling him this was a terrible idea. If it was a person it could have been absolutely anyone.

But it wasn't just anyone. He unlocked his window and opened it slowly before looking for what made the noise.

"Psst." He heard a quiet voice come from the ground and there stood his curly haired friend.

"What're you doing?" Kurt hissed with a quizzical look as Blaine started to climb up the wall as if he'd done it a thousand times before.

"I got bored so I came over." He said with a casualty smile as he hopped through the window before dusting off his hands.

"How do you know where I live?"

_I followed your scent. _

"Um."

_think, Blaine, think_!

"I, erm, asked Zander." He finally said, knowing that Zander had dropped Kurt off after they'd left the beach that day on the boat.

"Oh." Kurt didn't sound fully convinced but how else would Blaine have found where he lived?

"I wanted to say sorry." Blaine said before Kurt could think too much into it.

"Huh? What for?" Kurt looked confused as he sat back down at his desk.

"I should've been more aware of your personal space, I know not everyone is comfortable with being touched." He chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"It's okay." Kurt tugged at the sleeves of his jumper to pull them further over his hands.

Blaine felt awkward as he stood in the middle of Kurt's room. He let his eyes wonder, admiring the flare of Kurt in the way he'd decorated his room. Books that seemed to be unopened scattered across shelves to take space. Once his eyes had ventured around the entire room, taking in every single detail and memorising it, they eventually settled on the desk Kurt was sat in front of.

"What's that?" He pointed at the work on Kurt's desk and took a step closer.

"Just school work." Kurt shrugged dismissively.

Blaine looked confused, "You haven't even been to your new school yet, how do you already have work?" He chuckled in confusion as he looked over the work.

"It's some fancy school, I need to do this extra credit work to prove I can cope with the curriculum."

"Hm, fancy? How fancy?" Blaine smiled and sat at the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Like, preppy uniform fancy." Kurt returned the goofy smile on Blaine's face. "Apparently it's pretty exclusive." Kurt knew it was exclusive and why it had to be exclusive but he didn't want to come across as boastful.

"_Hmmm_, so you're a smart one?" He teases the older boy with a fond smile.

Kurt paused, yes the school had ridiculously high standards and you did need to be beyond intelligent but he knew that wasn't the major factor determining someone's acceptance. "I guess you could say that."

—————————————  


{28/10/19}

**[A/N]**: I'm working on making these chapters a little longer, I hope you enjoyed this one!!

Please check out my new story When The Ship Docks! I'd really appreciate it!!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

Fairy Boy is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 2355


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Dalton

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Dalton**

**Warning: Sexual themes, slight hints at non-con (O_O) **

_Kurt's Room_

_July 27th_

During his interview, Kurt had been told he wasn't allowed to discuss details of the school with people who were not students or staff but for some reason he trusted Blaine not to repeat anything that he said. However, he also didn't want to breach the contract he'd had to sign upon acceptance into the academy. "What's your school like?" He asked in an attempt to change the topic of conversation.

"It's okay, I suppose," -Blaine shrugs- "pretty strict though." He kept it vague, like he'd been trained to do for the past few years.

As time passed the two continued to talk about their experiences at school, keeping it brief, of course. Blaine even helped Kurt with pieces of the work he struggled on before taking his leave at 1am, back out the window and all the way home.

*

With school coming up and fast at that, most of the group found themselves busy; Nick and Jeff were knee deep in unfinished school work they had been procrastinating doing; Zander was getting in some last minute practice for his AP Potions class and Kurt was preparing to start at a new school, leaving Blaine to entertain himself.

He'd finished all his school work during the first three days of break, in which he locked himself away and barely slept just so he'd get the bothersome work over and done with. This is how Blaine found himself at the gym, training as much as he could before he left for school. Cooper would sometimes pop in to give Blaine a meal he'd missed at home or to be supportive but right now he was alone. It wasn't often the gym was this quiet but he loved it when it was. He could take any pent up rage out in peace.

Only when he stopped for his five minute break, he noticed he wasn't entirely alone. Skye was stood watching him from the corner of the room.

"What're you doing here all on your lonesome?" He offered her a friendly smile as he reached for the towel, rapping it around his neck before unwinding the cloth around his knuckles.

"Why do you think?" She returned his smile with an amused one of her own and a raised brow.

"Hmmm," -he theatrically rubbed his chin as if in thought- "You have the sudden urge to take up boxing and you've come in search of someone with incredible talent to spar with?" He joked lightheartedly.

She chuckled, "No, idiot, I came to see you."

Blaine seemed a little confused by this. "Why?"

"I heard you were free and thought that maybe you'd want to hang out."

Huh, he thought, maybe he'd have a chance after all. "Sure, where do you want to go?" He took a long drink from his water bottle.

"Abe's? But shower first, stinky." She said with a giggle.

"Okay, but for the record, I was going to shower whether you'd asked me to or not."

*

They'd taken a seat in a booth and ordered before they returned to their playful flirting. Skye seemed to be laying it on thick compared to how she usually was; usually she'd turn up her nose at Blaine's compliments but now, now she was acting like that had never happened. Suspicion hung at the back of Blaine's mind but he couldn't turn down the black haired beauty sat across the table.

"Who's the new guy?" She asked when the food came.

"New guy?" Blaine questioned, already having stuffed a mouthful of his burger down his throat.

"The one you've been hanging out with recently?" She paused but continued when it became apparent that Blaine didn't know who she meant. "Pale complexion, bright blue eyes, chestnut hair, always wearing a sweater?"

"_Oh_, you mean Kurt?" Blaine said, finishing his third mouthful as his face lit up with realisation.

"Yeah, him. What's his deal?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine seemed once again confused.

"Well, first of all he's clearly a homo and all over you, second the sweaters, in summer, in Cali?" Disgust was all over her face as she spoke.

"So what if he's gay?" He felt anger rising within him as the words fell and then continued to fall from her mouth.

"He's all over you, like literally all the time and you're not like _that_. Anyway, he can't have what's mine, right baby?" She'd known for some time that she had Blaine wrapped around her little finger, she didn't know quite why though. Maybe it was her many Succubus ancestors and the traits she'd inherited that made her alluring but whatever it was she wasn't about to complain. She was confident that she could manipulate him into doing anything, or that was until he saw the look of displeasure on his face.

"I-" honestly he found himself quite speechless. What had brung on this weird possessiveness?

Skye could see the cogs turning in his head as he thought of how to reply. Knowing whatever the outcome was that it'd be bad, she took his hand and turned to her last resort.

Leaning across the table, she whispered, "C'mon, you know you want me." Though she didn't inherit all the abilities of her ancestors she did inherit a good deal of them. This allowed her to do what she was doing now. Blaine felt the anger leaving him and it being replaced by something that revolted him but it was beyond his control now. His eyes were swimming with sweet, hypnotising desire. The black haired Succubi's descendant arose from the table and whispered in Blaine's ear. "Follow me." There was a mischievousness in the way she spoke as she lead him out of the small diner, him on her tail like an eager puppy.

*

Honestly, Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. Sure, at the time he'd thought he wanted it but the next day, having woke up next to her, he wasn't so sure. It's not like he could take it back or reverse time, though. That's how he found himself sneaking out of Skye's window at 6:30 in the morning. Was he being used? He felt like he was. Having never seemed to give a flying fuck about Blaine, she was now acting like they'd been in a committed relationship for years. He didn't mention what took place in the evening of July 29th to any of his friends, he knew what they'd say; Jeff and Nick would probably congratulate him, Zander would advise him against pursuing her and probably call him an idiot at some point during the interaction too.

School starts tomorrow and he'd be away from _her_. Though she goes to Dalton's sister school, Crawford Country Day, that didn't mean he'd see her, or he hoped that he wouldn't. How could he want someone so badly but after he gets them, he starts to resent them? It baffled him but right now he didn't have time to question it. He was packing the last of his things before heading to the train station where he'd meet Zander, Nick and Jeff along with some of their other school friends. From there they'd take the train to get to Dalton.

*

Meanwhile Kurt was already at the train station, he'd planned to get an earlier train so he'd be somewhat accustomed to the school when returning students started to arrive.

The train ride had taken roughly two hours before stopping in the station closest to Dalton. Kurt grabbed his two cases before hopping off the train and getting a cab to the academy, which took another hour or so.

The school was remote, in the middle of nowhere. A dark forest surrounded it's grounds, making it impossible to see from the outskirts of the forest. Winding and twisting through the abnormally large trees was a path, guarded by an iron gate. The bars created intricate patterns and small engravings up said bars made the humongous gate appear less threatening and more magical. The taxi was long gone when a black, elegant, Victorian-looking carriage arrived at the other side of the gate and a small elvish person hopped off from where he'd been sat, driving the vehicle.

"Kurt Hummel?" He said, looking the seventeen year old up and down before staring into his eyes.

"Yes, sir." He smiled, though the boring of this small man's eyes into his soul was making him beyond uncomfortable.

"Password please."

Kurt leant down and whispered the password he'd been given to the man. The elf smiled before opening the gate and helping him into the carriage. He soon felt the carriage start moving again and the trotting of invisible hooves leading it. It didn't take long for them to reach the academy after that.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, Mr Hummel." The elf smiled up at him as he opened the door of the carriage for Kurt.

Kurt found himself stood in front of a majestic castle with towers twisting up into the sky, standing tall. It reminded him of a story he had loved as a child, one about a young English wizard and his adventures when he starts to attend a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It looked exactly how he'd imagined the school from the story to look, except bigger.

He headed straight for the Dean's office so he could collect his timetable, dorm keys, locker combination and anything else he'd need for the upcoming school year. All the other students had been sent their necessities at the start of summer break but due to Kurt's late admission, he'd missed out on this.

Dean Gallagher showed Kurt around the gigantic academy, explained to him that some classes take place outside and went over the rules of the academy with him. The main ones being that you're not allowed to directly ask someone what they are, what happens at the academy, stays at the academy and that violence won't be tolerated. From there he took Kurt to his dorm, leaving him to unpack his things and get settled in before the corridors were swarming with students returning after summer break.

*

"Dude!" Jeff yelled after Nick, Blaine and Zander when they ditched him with all their bags. With a roll of his eyes he threw the bags into the compartment for their luggage before going to sit with his friends. The quartet was soon joined by the rest of the warblers. Together the boys bantered like they always had before eyes turned to Blaine.

Wes looked directly at Blaine with an amused smile. "_Soooo_, how'd it go with Skye?"

Out of shock, Blaine spat the water he'd been drinking out, some eating the liquid all over Zander. "Huh?"

"What the hell Blaine?" Zander exclaimed, frantically wiping his face with tissues he had raided his pockets for.

"Oh, I just meant are you any closer to," -Wes paused trying to find the right words- "her?"

The wide eyed Blaine looked down at the small table that stuck out from the wall between the chairs in each booth. Memories from that night flashed through his mind as his eyes only got wider and it became harder to breathe. The 18 boys looked on at their friend in utter confusion. They couldn't get Blaine to speak so they were left to assume that he'd somehow managed to create a bigger gap between him and his crush.

Nick rested a comforting hand on his shoulder in attempted reassurance. "Don't worry, Blaine. I'm sure she'll see how awesome you are soon."

The rest of the group gave Blaine mumbled words of comfort, only returning to their fun and jokes once Blaine had come around.

For Blaine, the journey felt endless. After Wes' comment he couldn't help the jumpiness or the panic. He only started to relax when Jeff, Nick, Zander and he had met Professor Kinley at the gate and gotten into their carriage.

At the start of summer the four boys had found out they'd be roommates come the start of their senior year. Dalton dorms had five boys per room but since the boys didn't divide exactly into groups of five, they were lucky enough to score the dorm with the free bed. For the past three years they'd had a full dorm: Nick, Jeff, Zander, Blaine and someone they didn't get along with but this year they seemed to have finally hit the jackpot.

However, Wes always insisted on having a Warblers meeting the day before school began to arrange auditions and to elect the Warbler council for that year so that prevented them from going straight to their dorms.

"Meeting in session." Wes hits his Gavel against the desk where the council would usually sit with the notebook that would hold the records of every meeting they had throughout the next year.

"First things first, we should elect a council." Technically Wes graduated two years ago but the school employed him as the Warblers' coach, previous to this the Warblers had never had an official leader aside form the council, but that didn't mean Wes wasn't a leader back in his high school days. Even in his freshman year he'd been able to command a room as well as he was doing now. Blaine hadn't seen a miniature Wes do this with his own eyes since he'd been a freshman when Wes was a junior but the way everyone describe it made it sound terrifying.

"This year our senior members are Blaine Anderson, Zander Brennan, Nick Duval, Sebastian Smythe, Jeff Sterling and Clarke Yule. Only three will become councilmen and it's down to you who those three will be." Wes ducks bellow the desk, takes out the same ballot box they used every year and places it in the centre of the desk. "You will tick three of the boxes before folding your ballot and putting it in the box." On the table next to his precious ballot box, he placed a small stack of little slips of paper with all the senior's names on and a tick box next to each. One by one each warbler is called up to place their vote.

After the final warbler had placed their vote, Wes sent them into the Warblers' common room so he could concentrate on counting up the votes. Several hours passed, the sky outside the windows was starting to get dark and eventually they began to wonder what was going on that meant it took so long.

"Should we check on him?" Asked a sophomore called Collin. The group glanced between each other, they all knew that Wes seemed to go feral if distracted or disturbed but someone had to do it. It took the group two minutes of silent glances until someone finally gave in.

Clarke volunteered himself, he crept towards the door, turning the doorknob slowly to make as little noise as possible. Peaking through the door he saw that Wes was just staring at the desk in front of him. Clarke knocked on the door to get his attention but he doesn't get a chance to speak before Wes is rising from his seat and marching into the common room.

"Meeting dismissed. I'll announce the councilmen tomorrow at our first official meeting of the year at 3:30." He then turned around and marched out of the common room, leaving the group of students behind him a ever so slightly shell-shocked.

This was pretty out of character for Wes, he'd never waited to announce the council nor had it ever taken him whole hours to count up the votes. In Blaine's freshman year the Warblers had been a group of thirty-five boys and he'd managed to correctly count up the votes in a little over twenty minutes. Now there were only eighteen members and he'd taken over six hours. The meeting had started at 4pm it was now 10:30pm and the boys were only just heading up to their dorms for the first time that day.

The dorms were far from the Warblers' commons and conference room and they had yet to actually locate their new dorm. Blaine was just glad he didn't have to locate his dorm alone like some of the other Warblers had to; they may be seniors but that doesn't mean that they know the castle like the back of their hands. Luckily for them they knew roughly where their dorm was located.

"What was that about on the train earlier?" The four boys had been walking in silence for the past few minutes until Zander got the guts to ask the question Jeff and Nick had been too anxious to say.

It took the three other boys watching for Blaine's answer intently for him to realise the question was directed towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Ya know, Wes said the thing about Skye and you froze up for a solid ten minutes."

Blaine stopped in his tracks. What could he say? '_I got what I wanted but thinking about it now causes my hands to become clammy, my lungs to stop working and my heart to beat so hard it hurts._'

No. Of course he couldn't admit that to the same friends who'd seen him drooling over her for the past two years. They'd think he was crazy.

"Oh, it was nothing." He brushed off the question as he continued to walk.

"Are you sure?" Nick asks, concern drawn in all of his features.

"Yeah."

The boy continues to walk in silence, his three friends could tell there was something more but they didn't want to push, he'd tell them in his own time. The walk to their dorm seemed to be longer than they had expected it to be; maybe it was the tension in the air that they inhaled into their lungs and it suffocated them, making them unable to search for the cause of Blaine's sorrowful discomfort.

Four flights of stairs and two corridors later, they reached their destination. Blaine unlocked the door, opening it wide so all four of them could enter and locking it behind them. The room was dark, as expected at this time of night. They didn't plan on unpacking at this hour so they all just dropped their bags by their beds before falling back onto them, each boy being too tired to change into their pyjamas.

In their state of exhaustion they didn't notice the tasteful ornaments around the room or anything else odd about out the room that hinted towards another inhabitant.

—————————————  


{17/11/19}  


**[A/N****]**: After seeing Midway I've been tempted to do a Klaine fanfic set during a war? I'd have to do a lot of research to make sure it's accurate, that's not an issue though. Working on three projects at once sounds chaotic but as long as I'm motivated I'm sure it'll be fine :)

Please check out my other story When The Ship Docks! I'd really appreciate it!!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)j

Fairy Boy is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 3071


	6. Chapter 6: Blaine?

**Chapter 6: Blaine?!**

_The Dorm Room_

_August 1st_

Saturday morning arrived and the aggressively bright August sunlight shone through the gaps in the curtains, causing only beams of light into the room. All but one of the boys slept soundly, enjoying one of the last days they'd have to relax before their mornings are bombarded with alarm clocks and last minute homework. The only noise that could be heard in the room was the quiet ticking of the clock that hung on the cream wall above the heavy, old fashioned door that separated their dorm from the corridor.

If Blaine had to hear another hour of the soft ticking noise he thought he might rip his ears off in pure frustration. Unable to sleep, he'd been laying completely still on his bed for about seven hours. Within those seven hours, his mind had taken a road trip from thoughts of Kurt to wondering how they created such intricate swirling patterns in the ceiling. Maybe he'd go insane if he lay there long enough, and he wasn't going to wait to find out.

When the clock finally struck 8am Blaine silently rose from his bed and got ready for the day while the rest of his friends slept. Usually he avoided eating in front of people for obvious reasons, so being awake hours before any of his friends turned out to have its perks. In his sweats and a hoodie with nothing but slippers on his feet, he ventured down the seemingly infinite amount of stairs to the dining hall.

As expected the hall was empty, or that's what he thought until a tall, slender figure made itself known. With a roll of his eyes, Blaine ignored the boy and made his way to the front of the hall where all types of breakfast foods were being served. Glancing down, he took in his options, weighing them up thoughtfully. After careful consideration, Blaine had a small bowl of berries and a plate of two pancakes on his tray along with his usual pint of thick, ruby red liquid. Taking a seat at one of the oddly comfortable, wooden benches that accompanied the sturdy tables on each side, he noticed the slender figure from earlier was no longer in the hall. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Hi."

Too soon. Blaine almost leapt out of his skin upon hearing that two letter word. Turning to his left, he noticed the irritating meerkat was now sat next to him so that they were uncomfortably close, shoulder to shoulder in fact.

"How're ya doin'" Sebastian almost purred into the curly haired boy's ear.

"What do you want?" Blaine tensed, clearly annoyed by Sebastian's presence.

"Oh, nothing." hummed Sebastian as he corrected his posture, leaning away from Blaine so he was sat up straight.

Blaine groaned with irritation. "Liar. Just spit it out and leave me alone."

Sebastian scratched behind his fury ear and an innocent look appeared on his face, as if in thought. "Um, nope. I don't want anything you'd agree to." he leaned back towards Blaine. "Unless you've changed your mind over the summer?"

Since Sebastian had transferred to Dalton, he'd been trying to seduce Blaine and failing miserably at it. More than once Blaine had reminded Sebastian that he was straight but that never deterred the one and only Sebastian Smythe. He'd been used to men finding his feline features adorable and he took advantage of that but none of his tricks had worked on Blaine, shockingly, and now after three years he was still unsuccessful.

"Gross. Never." Blaine said bluntly, shoving the rest of his food into his mouth and quickly downing his drink so that he could escape the cat.

"You'll give in one day Blaine and I have a feeling that day is right around the corner!" The purring voice yelled after Blaine as he swiftly made his way out of the dining hall.

*****

In the dead of night the four boys hadn't noticed the person-shaped lump in the fifth bed. That morning Blaine had been in such a rush that he didn't even notice in broad daylight. After arguing amongst themselves, Zander, Nick and Jeff decided they'd all investigate.

"There's power in numbers." Jeff had said, trying to hide his panic.

They crept towards the fifth bed on their tiptoes; if whatever was in the room with them was dangerous they didn't want to alert it to their presence. Zander was pushed to the front of the group and he very, very, _very_ slowly peeled back the sheets...

But before the sheets were completely off and exposing the creature beneath them, the creature suddenly sat bolt upright, like a possessed child in a horror movie.

"**_Kurt?!_**"

Bright blue eyes gazed around the room in utter bewilderment as three other sets of petrified eyes landed on his tired body. "Oh, hey guys." Kurt sleepily mumbled before laying back down and snuggling up in the soft blanket to get back to sleep.

"Hey hey hey, you're not going back to sleep yet." Jeff says as he extends his arm and accusingly points at the chestnut haired boy in the bed. "Explain why you're here."

Kurt frowned, confusion swam in his half open eyes. "This is my dorm?" The statement comes out sounding unsure as he looks up at the three boys.

"No, we mean at Dalton, why're you at Dalton?" Nick elaborated on Jeff's original demand.

"Oh, well, I assume I'm here for the same reason you guys are." He pauses and waits for the other boys to understand but continues when he realises they don't. "I'm attending school here. Why else would I be here?" He props himself up on his elbow and gives the teens surrounding him an interrogative glare as their eyes simultaneously light up with realisation. "Exactly." He rolls his eyes as he turns away from them and once again attempts to get in some last few minutes of sleep.

Jeff, Zander and Nick share a confused look before they start to get ready for the day. They'll talk about this later.

*****

When Kurt finally decided to get up his four roommates had already left. With a yawn he glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

11:00

He'd been asleep for over twelve hours, yet he still felt so drained. Begrudgingly, he pulled himself out of bed and made himself look half decent so he didn't look like a complete mess at breakfast. He took his sweet time transforming into a presentable version of himself; he wasn't about to let first impressions of him be tainted.

By the time he was actually leaving his dorm, his alarm clock read 11:35. Thirty-five minutes. Wow. That's a new record for him, usually it takes just over one and a half hours.

Without much difficulty, he managed to locate the dining hall and was instantly amazed. On his tour he hadn't actually gone inside but now he was, he was speechless. The hall had a high ceiling with breathtakingly intricate patterns carved into it. Tall stained glass windows let light flood in from outside, causing colours to reflect off of things within the room. Four long and large tables filled the hall with matching benches pulled up on both sides of each. At the front of the hall was where food was set up for the students. A large variety was displayed on a thin buffet table and foods that needed to be kept in colder spaces were in a fridge with a glass front while foods that needed to be kept warm were kept in cabinets that had been enchanted to keep heat in. The options seemed to go on for miles; ranging from simple, easy things like cereal and fruit to more filling things like a full English breakfast.

Excitement exploded within him as he prepared for a mini feast. He made his way to the front of the hall, trying not to break out into dainty run.

"So many options..." he mumbled in awe with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

A soft chuckle entered his ears. "I know, right? I found it hard to get used to too." The voice made him aware of someone stood slightly to his right.

"Oh, hi." Kurt offered the stranger a shy wave, embarrassed by his reaction to the banquet.

"I assume you're new around here, though you don't look like a freshman." The green eyed man paused but held his hand out to Kurt and continued when he seemed too anxious to reply. "I'm Clarke, you are?"

"I'm Kurt," -he shook Clarke's hand- "Kurt Hummel."

"Come on, I can accompany you while we eat, Teach you the basics of Dalton life, stuff like that." He smiled, taking back his hand.

"Okay, thanks." Kurt gave an appreciative smile and quickly picked out a bowl of fruit with a yoghurt cup so he and Clarke could find a table.

"So, where are you from?" Clarke asked, trying to make polite conversation as they took their seats at a table in the far corner of the hall.

"Lima, Ohio." Kurt replies, almost grimacing at the memories of his closed minded hometown. "What about you, are you from around here?"

"Nah," Clarke smiles, "I'm from-" he paused as if he had to think about it "-Arizona."

Kurt notices the second of hesitation but brushes it off, not thinking too much into it.

"Is it nice there? Until a few weeks ago, I hadn't left Ohio."

"Yes, it's, um, really nice." Clarke replied, trying to keep his answer vague. "What's Ohio like?"

"Mostly boring." He shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. He started to eat his food and the pair fell into a silence that wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. As Kurt ate he noticed that the other boy's eyes seemed to linger on him. Curiosity seemed to captivate the bright eyed boy to his right. Bright green eyes not so subtly stared at him, as if trying to discern something about him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He mumbled, turning away with a light blush on his fair cheeks when he noticed he'd been caught. "You just look familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it." The dark haired boy admitted, sheepishly.

"It's okay." Kurt chuckled, giving him a reassuring smile. "It didn't bother me." He mumbled breathily, honestly he was flattered by the attention from this attractive teen.

A smirk formed on the lips of the boy next to him, looking at Kurt almost suggestively for a second, before someone joined them and interrupted the moment.

"Hi Kurt!" Zander smiled at Kurt from where he sat across the table. Looking Clarke up and down almost sceptically, he said in greeting: "Clarke."

Clarke replied with a cold, unfriendly nod and just like that the atmosphere has been flipped on it's head. Suffocatingly thick tension suddenly fills the air around them, taking oxygen right out of Kurt's lungs.

"Hi Zander, what've you been up to?" Kurt says, trying to ignore the strain.

"I was just sat over there and when I spotted you." - he points towards a table full of boys, who were all watching the conversation intently - "Thought I'd come over and say hi, check you're okay, all that good stuff." He folds his arms leaning on the table, a sickly sweet smile on his face when he turned to Clarke.

Clarke and Zander seem to be having some kind of stare down; it's that or they're both secretly psychic and having a pretty intense conversation through their thoughts.

"I'm okay." Kurt reassures Zander, though he's not even sure they heard him over the deafening silence.

"Good." Zander turns to Kurt and genuinely smiles. "Would you two like to join us instead of sitting over here being loners?"

At first Clarke seems reluctant but Kurt eventually persuaded him to go and join them.

"Guys, meet Kurt," Zander gestured to the shorter boy with a smile. "That there is Collin, Jamie, Everett, Wes, Marco, Trent and you know Jeff and Nick." He introduces them, pointing at each boy as he says their name.

Kurt gives them the same shy wave he had given Clarke earlier as he took a seat next to Zander, with Clarke sitting on his other side. "Hi."

An overly enthusiastic boy, earlier referred to as Collin seems to almost be bouncing in his seat with excitement. "Will Kurt be joining The Warblers, Zander? _Oh please_, tell me he will be." He bites his lip as his pale green cheeks turning pink and rocks a little from side to side like a child that just found out they're going to Disney land but isn't entirely sure whether or not to believe it.

"The Warblers?" Kurt raises an eyebrow, looking to Zander for answers.

Zander lets out a soft, affectionate chuckle at Collin's childlike excitement. "The Warblers is the show choir group at Dalton, we're an a cappella group."

"Oh, then of course. When are auditions?"

This causes the group of boys to share uncertain looks, as they all glance around the group for someone who knows. All except Wesley.

"We're holding auditions tomorrow and on Monday at 4:30." The rest of the group relax, knowing Wes is finally back to his slightly controlling self.

"I'll see you then." He smiled, finishing off the last of his breakfast and getting up from the table to dispose of his rubbish.

Hurriedly, Clarke clumsily jumps from his seat and follows after Kurt. "Hey do you want a tour? Or some company?"

After the tension at the table, he isn't entirely sure what's up between Clarke and the other boys but he wants to find out before he advances further, just in case. "No but thanks for the offer." He puts his plastic tub in the recycling before turning back to Clarke with a smile. "I need to finish the last of my schoolwork."

*****

Away from the commotion of the joyous reunions of friends after the long summer, Blaine sat outside under the willow tree. Light shadows covered Blaine's head as the long leaves dangled around him, almost touching the floor. A warm breeze blew the deep, dark azure water of the lake, causing small waves to lap at the land containing it, where healthy greenery grew decorating the area and accompanying the luscious grass.

Fascinated by how the waves moved, Blaine watched. Over the past few years, he'd found a sanctuary under this willow tree by the lake. A safe place of sorts. Somewhere he can go to put his mind at ease at times like this. Wildly, his mind ran and his stomach was in knots, though he couldn't be sure why. This year had started exactly like any other year, what was different?

Unable to identify what was wrong, he gave in and started to pull grass from the ground to fiddle with like a bored child would. Lost in his own empty thoughts and solutions, he hadn't heard the footsteps approaching.

"Hey." Nick said as he sat next to Blaine, who was now slumped against the tree.

"Hi."

Nick takes a deep breath, recognising the mood his friend is in. "I thought I'd find you here when everyone I asked said they hadn't seen you since yesterday... What's up?"

Letting out a sigh, Blaine finally turns to Nick. "I don't know, I just feel funny." He shrugged and Nick nodded, cogs turning in his head.

"Yule's been acting kinda weird." Nick suggested. "Maybe he's plotting?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Not after last time... Then again he doesn't seem like the type to give in."

With a quick look over his shoulder, Nick checked nobody else was around before speaking again. "Does anyone, um, ya know."

"Know what he is?" Blaine finished before shaking his head. "No one has even the slightest clue." He groaned and slumped even further down so he might as well as be laying on the floor.

"Oh well," -Nick stands, offering a hand to Blaine- "We should get ready and start heading towards The Warbler common room."

A final sigh escapes his lips as he takes Nick's outstretched hand and is pulled to his feet.

"C'mon." He says with a smile, walking with Blaine back up to the humongous castle.

*****

Four hours Kurt had spent studying until he was interrupted. A loud noise had erupted in the corridor, sounding an awful lot like a stampede, drawing Kurt out of his room to see what was going on. He tried to ask passers-by what on Earth was going on but due to their sonic speed this proved to be harder than he had originally thought. Giving in, he followed the direction of the thick river of students with a strong current. Such a powerful current that escaping it looked harmful, that a slight hesitation in your step forward would be likely to result in you being trampled. In a moment of bravery, Kurt gave one last look at the corridor behind him before he could be thrown down the staircase by his peers, the stream of students seemed to be never ending.

As the flow of teenage boys spread themselves out onto the landing at the bottom of the stairs, Kurt manages to avoid the brutal fight for space by stepping aside and out of the crowd.

He reaches forward and taps a boy who already wore the academy uniform despite school it only being Saturday evening and had his raven black hair slicked back so it stuck to his head. "Excuse me? Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I-I'm new here."

The raven haired boy spoke as he turned around to face a confused Kurt. "My name's Blaine."

—————————————  


{12/12/19}

[A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the slow update, I got ill and was unable to focus on writing, after that I had a bad case of writer's block but I intend to focus on this story only until I can get a Christmas chapter out so it comes before or on Christmas!

Please check out my new stories 'When The Ship Docks' and 'Guilty as Charged'! I'd really appreciate it!!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

'Fairy Boy' is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 2968


	7. Chapter 7: What Happened?

**Chapter 7: What Happened?**

**Warning: Homophobic slur**

_The Warblers' Common Room_

_August 1st_

Excited chatter could be heard from the other side of the large, oak doors as the students awaited the first impromptu Warblers performance of the school year. Silence filled the room, deafening the members inside as they awaited the arrival of their lead singer.

"What's taking him so long?" Sebastian grumbled, breaking the fragile silence.

With a shrug, Jeff said "I haven't seen him all day, what about you Nick?" He knew for a fact that Nick had seen Blaine that day.

"I haven't seen him since he left to go and get ready, maybe he's being held up by the crowd?"

"HA! As if Blaine would put up with that fuss, I can tell you all now that Blaine isn't afraid to shove some freshmen if they're blocking his path." Zander had almost laughed at the suggestion having witnessed Blaine almost flatten a group of sophomores that were blocking his locker the year before.

Nobody knew what could've been holding Blaine back and anyone with a suggestion didn't put it forward knowing they'd be instantly shot down by Blaine's inner circle. Hour long minutes passed by the young singers as they awaited their lead vocalist, who unbeknown to them had just encountered possibly the last person he'd expected to see at Dalton. So when Blaine finally stepped into the room, pale faced as though he'd just seen a ghost, nobody noticed his stunned expression because it was quickly replaced by fright when Wes started berating the poor boy.

"BLAINE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" Their director boomed, his voice filling the room and even shocking the students outside into silence. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

Blaine blinked, trying to process what was going on. He hadn't even been five minutes late. "I-" Honestly, he didn't know how to reply; he knew that The Warblers were a group of drama queens in disguise and most of the time he tried to just go a long with it but this was ridiculous. "I just stopped to say hi to someone, why're you acting like I've been missing for the past week?"

All the boys' heads snap to look at the grandfather clock in the corner as the hands were positioned at 10:05. Meaning Blaine really was only 5 minutes late... Awkwardness - which was rare between the accapella group's members - overflowed as the realisation left the group of previously waiting boys unsure of what to say next.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blaine." Wes mumbled, his eyes finding an interesting spot on the floor as he returned to his desk in the conjoining room. It was rare that Wes apologised, not because he was stubborn or rude but because most of the time he believed his rage was justified in some sort of way.

Though a few seconds was all it took for the boys to recover from the unusual experience. All at once movement was all over as the boys took their places with Blaine front and centre - as always. Glittery traces of magic covered the door, causing it to glow softly, when the boys were ready.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

As though they weighed nothing, the heavy, oak doors flew open and the music started. Glasz eyes accompanied by a beautiful smile that could brighten even the darkest of rooms was the first thing Blaine's honey coloured eyes landed on and they were immediately held captive.

"_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on..._"

*****

"..._Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_."

Enthusiasm snatched Kurt's body, filling him to the brim with it and he couldn't help the fast, eager clapping of his hands as Blaine's final notes disappeared into nothing. Sweet hazel eyes met his one last time before the large doors began to glow as they had five minutes earlier and began to move, sealing out those who weren't Warblers.

On the other side of the wall, The Warblers had already moved their overpriced sofas back into place and were beginning their meeting. Re-emerging from his office, their director held a slip of paper that contained the results of their vote. A nervous aura followed him as he stood with all the sets of eyes staring lasers at him from where they sat.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you didn't mind waiting so long for the announcement." Uncharacteristic formality was thick in Wes' voice.

"This year our three councilmen will be-"

For no more than effect, he paused, letting the boys' hold their breath in anticipation. But this time the pause was longer than it ever had been. Shallow breathing could be heard around the room; no one dared risk relaxing in such an uncommon situation. Even Wes himself looked a little like he might throw up from the anxiety.

"Our first councilman is Mr Duval." A polite applause filled the room and Nick's closest friends gave him big smiles as he went to take his seat behind the desk. Then Wes continued, "Our second councilman is Mr Yule." A considerably less happy but just as polite applause filled the room as Clarke took his seat next to Nick. "Our third councilman is-" once again their was a pause but this time it was unintentional, the whole room anxious as they watched Wes attempt to hide his disbelief. "Mr Smythe."

Nothing.

Not even an applause to pretend that they could tolerate this.

All eyes fell on Blaine, who was staring at the slight scuff on his polished shoes while he concentrated on composing himself. Everyone had expected Blaine - their frontman for the past three years - to be the first elected for the council, never mind not even get in to the council. Eventually, a slow but just as polite applause began, only to die off a few seconds later. They were all dismissed after going over their schedule for their first trimester.

*****

A week or so passed, classes had begun and Blaine was withdrawn. Everyone found themselves walking on eggshells around him, especially those who shared a dorm with him. Following the meeting, it had only been a matter of minutes before he snapped.

By the time the meeting was over their curfew was fast approaching and the boys were heading back towards their dorm. Their foot steps echoed through the empty corridor like bullets ricocheting from wall to wall and into their ears. As though he was the runt of the litter, Blaine stumbled along a few steps behind Jeff, Nick and Zander with his hands shoved into the pockets of his blazer and his eyes stuck to the meticulously cleaned floor. Wary yet sympathetic glances were shared by the three boys ahead of him, all of which were unsure of how to approach him.

"So," Jeff started, "congrats to Nick, right?"

And he soon realised this wasn't the best way to break the tension.

"Yeah, congratu-fucking-lations, Nick. You really earned it." Sarcasm flowed fluently from Blaine's mouth as he shoved passed his friends and stormed towards his dorm, where Kurt lay in bed with a book.

Dim light filled the peaceful dorm, the only sound that could be heard was the turn of a page every few minutes. Or that was until the door was kicked open and slammed behind the angry teen who had walked in.

"Huh? What's up?" Kurt softly mumbled, sitting up a little in confusion, moving his bookmark to his new place and putting the novel on his bedside table.

"None of your business, fag." Instant regret flooded through his veins. Both froze in their places: Blaine's guilt was clear, even in the low light, and Kurt didn't bother to hide his disgust.

"_What the hell, Blaine_?" Kurt hissed as he stood up from his bed and slowly walked towards Blaine, each step more intimidating than the last.

"I- I'm so sor-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, Blaine. I cannot believe or even begin to fathom the nerve you must have to you walk in here like this" - He gestures almost wildly at the teen. - "and for whatever reason, you take it out on me. Do I care what happened? Not really. Not anymore. But believe me I will not tolerate homophobia, especially not in my own dorm from you." A menacing glare was directed at Blaine by the end of his speech. "Just," - he took a deep, calming breath - "Just leave me alone." He turned away from the remorseful amber eyes and got back under the covers.

Since that night, Kurt had been avoiding Blaine like the plague. He'd already been forgiven by Nick after he'd apologised the next morning and told him how happy he was for his best friend's accomplishment. However when it came to Kurt everything seemed so much more complicated. He kept asking himself questions like an incessant toddler, things like '_How do I talk to him?_' and '_What do I say?_' and '_How do I say it?_'

Those very questions were swirling and whirling through his mind when during his lunch period something caught his eye. In the far corner of the dining hall, he spotted Kurt but he wasn't alone. Dark hair and green eyes were occupying the seat next to him, talking intently to the blue eyed boy. Suddenly he couldn't hear The Warblers' banter or any other quiet conversations that were taking place and to him nobody else was in the room. Nobody except him, Kurt and Clarke. Every so often Kurt would giggle and touch Clarke's arm with a fondness he'd never seen aimed at the disturbing boy before. A surge of pure rage filled Blaine's stomach and the next thing he knew, he was stood by their table.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Blaine tried to sound nonchalant though he was nervously chewing the inside of his cheek.

Clarke groaned as Kurt arose from his seat and was dragged by Blaine out of the dining hall. Only when the tall, ornate double doors had come to a close did Kurt speak.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt's seething voice filled his ears and despite the exasperation and fury behind his words he couldn't help the joy that Kurt's melodic voice brought him.

But instead of apologising he decided to go for, "I was saving you, that guy's a jerk."

Reddening with anger, Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor. "Wha-" He shook his head in disbelief, had he not been past a point of amusement he would have found the hypocrisy laughable. "Like you can say anything, at least he's nice to me." With a roll of his eyes, he turned away and walked back into the dining hall to join Clarke.

"Ever heard of being nice?" A voice asked from behind him with a jesting tone.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Zander." He frowned, leaning back against the wall.

"I just gave you a brilliant suggestion if I do say so myself." Zander came to stand next to him.

Blaine slid down the wall so he was sat on the tiled floor. "I- I don't know how? Now he's here, at Dalton, it's like I approach him intending to be nice and then it all just comes out wrong."

For a moment, Zander considered what Blaine had said before joining him on the floor. "Hmm, why?"

Letting out a sigh, Blaine continued. "I'm not sure, he just makes me feel funny."

"Funny? Please elaborate."

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Blaine looked away from his auburn haired friend, abruptly ending the conversation.

With a sympathetic look, Zander sighed and waited to see if Blaine would change his mind before he spoke, "Okay, but I'm here if you need to talk, okay B?" And as if on queue, the bell's shrill ring flooded the halls to signal the end of their lunch break and the start of afternoon classes.

*****

Shakily, his ancient maths teacher stood scribbling another lengthy math equation on the large white board at the front. Now it was beginning to look a lot like a mad scientist's thought process.

"Now, who can tell me the quadra-"

**_RING! RING!_**

An ear-piercing bell alerted the students to the end of classes for the day and without a second glance at their distressed teacher, they packed up their things and headed into the crowded corridors. Outside the classroom a swarm of boys in blazers weaved their way through the current of those who wore cardigans in a mad dash to get to the Warblers' common room on time.

Among these blazer wearing boys was Kurt, two days after his scuffle with Blaine he had auditioned for the Warblers and blew them all away with his rendition of '_Don't Cry For Me Argentina_'. The day before and the hours working up to his audition he'd spent on Skype with Rachel and Mercedes, where he was bombarded with tips and advice they'd already fed him before while talking through song choices until they eventually came to their conclusion. Every single person in the room had been mesmerised, bewitched by his ethereal vocals and unlike the process of his song choice, the decision of his admittance came quickly.

Now he sat squished into one of the leather chesterfield couches with the other Warblers, the council at their desk and Wes pacing the room as he so often did when he spoke.

"- We've also been asked to perform at the Winter Ball. The Autumn Formal was cancelled due to a gas leak so the school is pulling out all the stops for the Winter Ball to make up for it."

Other boys seemed excited by the invitation but Kurt's first reaction was surprised confusion; McKinley hadn't held dances aside from prom and he knew Dalton was a prestigious school that valued tradition but he hadn't thought there would be so many traditions with actual expectations of them to be upheld. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, just unexpected but if he was being entirely honest the more dances, the better. Every day is an opportunity for fashion, especially when one of those days would allow him to dress as flamboyantly as he possibly could.

"The ball is on Christmas Eve, right now it is October 3rd. That means we have eighty-two days to put together a set list and rehearse it along with everything we've got to prepare for sectionals. It will be hard, there might be tears but we can do it because we're The Warblers!" At some point within his pep talk, Wes had taken on the role of a sergeant commanding his troops and according to Jeff, who was seated next to Kurt, this was a regular occurrence.

For the next hour or so The Warblers, the council and Wes (but mainly Wes) discussed set list options for both the Winter Ball and sectionals until they gave in and the results were inconclusive. Almost all the students had left when Zander approached Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt!" Zander wasn't sure what he intended to do but he knew he had to do something. "Could you help me study? I have an important test tomorrow and I'd really appreciate your help."

At first Kurt looked taken aback by the question and considering the fact that he didn't take many of the same classes as Zander, his request didn't make much sense anyway. "Sure, of course but wouldn't it be more useful to study with someone in the same class?" Zander vigorously shook his head then took Kurt's arm and pretty much ran towards the castle's dungeons.

Having never been under the school before, this was new for Kurt. Moss blanketed the smooth, stone bricks on the walls, creating an appearance of the place being neglected and damp. Soft, flickering light was created by lit candles that were attached to the wall, like in the castles you'd expect to see in old movies.

"Welcome to the potions laboratory." Zander said as he pulled open the first old, hobbit-sized door on their left and presented the room to Kurt. A small window that must've barely been above been above the ground let light into the dark room. Cauldrons of all shapes and sizes were stacked on a shelf to the left and other odd pieces of equipment that Kurt didn't recognise decorated the countertops. In the time it had taken Kurt to process everything in the room, Zander had already delved through the ingredients cupboard, properly developed his plan and was sat at his desk with a recipe book open and a bubbling cauldron.

"So what did you need my help with?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to talk to you." Zander smiled sweetly at Kurt and gestured for him to join him at the table. When Kurt was seated he continued. "We all know something happened between you and Blaine, care to explain since he insists on cryptic riddles?"

Kurt sighed and rested his face on his hands. "He just called me something stupid and since then he's been really-" Kurt frowned "- mean? I guess?"

"What did he call you?"

"It was after The Warblers performance of 'Teenage Dream' when you all got back, he said it out of anger but it still hurt."

"Kurt, what did he say?" Zander had stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Kurt.

There was a few seconds of silence between where the only thing that could be heard within the room was the pop or sizzle of the boiling cauldron.

"Fag." Kurt almost whispered, he wasn't sure if Zander had heard him as the lightly freckled boy didn't say anything.

"Oh," he finally said, "I- I don't really know what to say aside from I assure you he didn't mean it."

Kurt turned to look at Zander from where his head lay on his folded hands, he was met with bright green orbs of utter sincerity. "I know." Kurt let out a sigh and his eyes fell back to where they'd been staring at the table. "But it still hurts, ya know."

Though Zander could never fully understand what it was like to be discriminated against because of who he loved, he nodded because he knew what it induced in a person. "Do you want me to talk to him or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "Since then he's been a jerk in general and I don't think it'd be much use," Kurt paused, "but I appreciate your offer."

Zander nodded in understanding. "I would say he's trying but I don't think intending to try and then not going through with anything he plans counts." He chuckled to himself before passing a small test tube to Kurt. "Anyway, what would you say that smells like?"

Lifting the warm tube to his nose, he took a small sniff. A distinct scent filled his nostrils, burning them from the inside out. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Freakishly strong vinegar."

"Good." Zander smiled to himself before disposing the liquid that was in his cauldron and putting a cork in the test tube. "Come with me." A mischievous smirk took the place of Zander's innocent smile and he was suddenly being pulled out of the room, towards the staircase that led to the main castle.

*****

"Wait out here." Zander told Kurt before he burst through the door of their dorm. "Blaine what do you think this smells like?" he shoved the now uncorked test tube under Blaine's nose before snatching it away and putting the cork back in. "Thanks, Blaine!" Without another word, he took Nick, who had been sat on his bed, roughly by the arm and led him out of the room, not without protest though. Once the pair were out of the door, Kurt was pushed into the room and the door was locked behind him.

"Wha- I-" he hit the door before patting his pockets in search for his dorm keys. "Dammit." He groaned as he realised the key was no longer there, probably Zander's doing. Or maybe it was Jeff...

"Wow." An all too familiar voice said from behind him.

Then Kurt turned and noticed he was alone... with Blaine...

————————————————

{24/12/19}

**[A/N]**: Haha surprise I left this until last minute and I now have to complete two WHOLE chapters by the end of tomorrow if I want to get the Christmas chapter out on time! I will try my best!

Please check out my new stories 'When The Ship Docks' and 'Guilty as Charged'! I'd really appreciate it!!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

'Fairy Boy' is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 3382


	8. Chapter 8: Yes!

**Chapter 8: Yes!**

_The Quintet's Dorm Room_

_(Previously Known as 'The Dorm Room')_

_October 3rd_

That's all it took, eye contact, and Blaine had burst into uncontrollable tears. Kurt's eyes widened comically as he frantically looked around the room for the cause.

"K- Kurt, I-I'm so so sorry!" Blaine spluttered between profound sobs. "It- It's just y-you-" he was unable to continue in his hysterical state, gasping for breath between his cries.

Without a second thought, Kurt grabbed a box of tissues and joined him on the bed. "Try to calm down, please Blaine? Take some deep breaths and then we can talk." He held out the box of tissues to the fragile boy.

It took a long five minutes for Blaine's hysterics to be reduced to a few sniffles.

"So, what were you trying to say?"

Despite being unsure of whether to trust his voice or not, Blaine took another deep breath, wiped his eyes with a clean tissue and turned to face Kurt. "I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it I swear, and how I've been since then has just made it even worse. I have no clue what came over me but I'd approach you to apologise and instead of saying sorry, what came out of my mouth was just nasty." With hands as shaky as his voice, Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, causing Kurt to raise his eyebrows but Blaine didn't notice. "Please forgive me." Unknowingly, Blaine was giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes and his most irresistible pout.

A light blush danced delicately over Kurt's pale cheeks as he admired the sight in front of him. "He's straight, Kurt." He _very_ quietly told himself so Blaine didn't hear, though he doesn't doubt that he could've yelled it at the top his lungs and Blaine would've still been non the wiser - all his ears were looking for was forgiveness. "You're forgiven." He smiled at Blaine, who's eyes lit up when he heard the words leave Kurt's mouth.

"Phew." An ecstatic yet dopey smile spread across Blaine's features from ear to ear as he fell back onto his bed with his legs still off the edge. Bliss surrounded the boys and for a few minutes they sat in a comfortable silence. "So," Blaine propped himself up on his elbows, "were you thinking of taking a date to the dance?" He surprised himself with the question and honestly it seemed a little awkward to ask for some reason.

"We're supposed to take a date?"

"It's not mandatory but the girls from Crawford Country Day are invited too so I guess it's implied." He shrugged. "Not that you have to take a girl, it's just that - ya know, not everyone here is gay and-" he added, panicking.

"I know why they invite girls too Blaine." Kurt interrupted, chuckling at how adorable Blaine is when he gets flustered. "But no, I hadn't even thought about it until now."

The raven haired boy smirked. "I'll probably ask my girlfriend, Skye, she-"

**BANG!**

The door had been flung open, revealing the shocked faces of their roommates, who had quite clearly been eavesdropping.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" The three boys shouted in unison as they shut the door and leapt onto the bed with Kurt and Blaine.

He hadn't intended on anyone else hearing that since it was technically untrue, he just wanted to tell Kurt. He wanted Kurt to know. He didn't know why he wanted Kurt to know, he just kind of did. It's not like he was proud of Skye, he was still heavily effected by what happened back in August and he had yet to speak about it with anyone (though without a doubt the whole of Crawford has heard of their rendezvous by now). Something deep down wanted to make Kurt jealous and he didn't know why, he didn't even think that's make Kurt jealous. All he could muster was a pathetic 'yeah' and a weak smile now that he was faced with Jeff, Nick and Zander.

"How? When? Where?" Nick was shaking him as if he had the information in his pockets and Nick was expecting it to fall out.

"Was she any good?" Jeff unsuccessfully tried to whisper, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Zander, however, sat back with Kurt; he observed the interaction while Kurt just seemed alarmed and slightly uncomfortable from what he was witnessing.

Blaine managed to stumble his way through the agonising situation he had been caught in, satisfying Jeff and Nick's persistent questioning. From the look in Zander's eye he knew that he hadn't fooled the freckled boy as easily as he had the other two and that he'd be asked about this at a later time. Midway through the interrogation Kurt had went to his own bed, giving up on trying to understand the series of sexual innuendos spilling from Nick and Jeff's mouths.

Jeff and Nick had unwillingly gone to their own beds when they had ran out of questions to ask. Now the clock was striking 12:00 a.m. and Blaine was laying completely still in bed; his heart still running a mile a minute long after the conversation had ended; his unblinking eyes were still wide as his mind kept going over the events of that day. With each rerun his breathing becoming shallower and his heartbeat quickened. Despite being a vampire, he wouldn't be shocked if went into cardiac arrest.

Light footsteps alerted him that his assumption about being the only one awake had been wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" A gentle voice asked from beside him, deciding to ignore the giveaway expression on the vampire's face.

Trembling, he shook his head and bit down on his quivering lip. Elongated fangs pierced his lip in two places causing blood to run down the side of his face from his mouth. Letting out a squeal of pain, he swiftly removed his fangs from his now slit lips.

"C'mon, B." Zander wiped the tears that Blaine hadn't even noticed were falling from his own eyes and helped him sit up. "Here, wipe the blood off with this." Zander said thrusting a bunch of tissues into his hand before getting more and going into the bathroom.

He carefully cleaned the blood from his lips and chin, he was almost done when Zander returned with cold, damp tissues. "Hold this onto the cuts, it'll stop them from bleeding."

Once Blaine had the tissue in place and the bloodied ones were in the bin, Zander took his hand and led him towards the potions lab. He commanded Blaine to take a seat while he prepared something called 'Azoèl'. Blaine was unsure of what azoèl actually was and he couldn't pronounce it for the life of him but he trusted Zander's knowledge in witchcraft and wizardry enough for it to not bother him.

Soon he had finished his concoction, the gloopy, green liquid had a few chunks in and every so often it'd make the croaking sound of a frog, except it was weirdly high pitched. Bubbles would slowly rise to the top and pop, causing a mini explosion of green sludge like stuff. A putrid aroma rose from it, to Blaine it smelt like a mix of vomit and fish guts with maybe a little bit of horse shit.

"Trust me, it'll help." Zander reassured Blaine when he saw the hesitation in his eyes, though he was pinching his nose as he held the spoon at arms length towards Blaine so that probably didn't help much.

"Are you sure?" Blaine said, struggling not to gip.

"Very."

Bravery overtook him in the moment and he gulped the liquid from the spoon in one go. Knowing how horrific the potion tasted, Zander handed him a glass of water as soon as he'd swallowed.

After a few deeps breaths to try and keep the stuff down, Blaine spoke. "I think I would've rather died."

With a fond roll of his eyes, Zander chuckled at Blaine's dramatics. "It was just a healing potion. You know what would've happened if you had accidentally ingested your own blood."

Blaine sighed, giving into Zander's argument.

"So, want to tell me what that was about?" His voice softened and he took a seat in the tall stool next to Blaine. When Blaine began to tremble a little, Zander continued. "Was it Nick and Jeff?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Blaine but you were really out of it earlier and what happened just a few minutes ago really worried me, B." He put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Just know you can always talk to me."

"Thank you, Zan." Blaine let Zander help him get off of the stool and back up to their dorm because his body was still felt stiff from what had happened.

*****

Another few weeks passed where Zander attributed Kurt and Blaine's rekindled friendship to himself after admitting the vinegar scented liquid was a truth serum, making it impossible for them to lie to one another and that Jeff had helped him come up with the scheme. Once again the five boys' lived in harmony and the friendship group was stronger than ever. Though Blaine still refused to discuss what Zander was now referring to as his 'episode'. None of the others knew that it had even happened because the morning after Zander had been sworn to secrecy.

Icy November air swept in through the open window of the boy's dorm room and a light dusting of frost had settled on the window ledge. As usual, Blaine was the first to wake. Unbothered by the cold, he left the window open and started to get ready for the long day ahead. Not long after, his four friends followed, complaining about the frost bite they could've developed with the window open.

"Drama queens." He chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately as he tied his tie.

An hour later, the group of five were heading towards Warbler common room to meet with the rest of The Warblers for one last rehearsal.

"Okay," Wes said as he stood at the front of the large school bus, looking over all the heads of the seated students as he counted them. "We're all here." He took a deep breath - a sign, Kurt had learnt, that he was about to dive into some sort of pep talk. "For the past two and a half months, he have been preparing for this day. We have put our blood, sweat and tears into this set list and each routine is choreographed to perfection. With Blaine's heavenly vocals and my directing, we will win this."

The whole bus was silent as the students stared at Wes, they weren't sure whether he wanted an applause or something but he certainly wasn't getting one after that display of blatantly misplaced credit. Oblivious, he smiled at the group of teenagers before him and took his seat at the front of the bus. Then they were off.

Kurt felt the person beside him nudge his side. "How're you feeling?" The voice whispered in his ear when Kurt continued to stare out of the window.

"Shouldn't I be asking how you're feeling? You're the one who's going to be front and centre the entire time."

Sensing the envy, Blaine laughed at Kurt's remark, which was music to Kurt's eats by the way. "You're still up there performing though, that's a good enough reason to be nervous if you ask me."

Turning to look at Blaine with a smug smirk on his face. "I don't get nervous."

"Hmm?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked at the porcelain boy. "We'll see about that."

On the other side of the isle, Jeff had already fallen asleep on Nick's shoulder and Zander had ended up between Sebastian and Clarke at the back of the bus.

[10:34]

From: Zander

To: Blaine

'_How dare you abandon me like this :(_'

An amused grin spread across Blaine's face as he looked back at Zander before replying.

[10:35]

From: Blaine

To: Zander

'_Hahaha it's only 5 hours, Zan :)_'

"What's so bad about Clarke anyway?" Kurt asked, looking over his shoulder at the messages.

Blaine leant back against his chair with a sigh. "It's a long story."

"We have five hours."

"A much longer story than that."He looked at Kurt through his long eye lashes. "But I'll tell you soon, pinky promise." He held up his pinky and presented it to Kurt.

Though the gesture was childish, Kurt couldn't help but smile. He latched his own pinky around Blaine's and shook on it. "Pinky promise."

*****

Arriving at sectionals, The Warblers weren't sure what to expect from their competitors this year; school rules forbid them from leaving the castle unsupervised so they couldn't check out the other groups before the day of the competition. On top of that they competed against normal humans schools too which means students with more 'prominent' features had to have an illusion cast over them - students like Collin, for example. Luckily for Kurt, the blazer hid his stumps considerably well, especially for a piece of clothing that hadn't been enchanted to do so.

At first only the slow ticking of the clock on the shabbily painted wall could be heard in the green room, that was until Wes' anxious march like pacing had begun. Surprisingly, none of the other boys seemed too worried. Cuddling on one of the torn up couches was Jeff and Nick. A snoring sound came from the teen next to them, Zander had passed out after what he claimed to be a draining journey. New freshman members almost looked impatient; Kurt couldn't imagine being confident enough to be impatient if it was his first time at a show choir competition. Only when there was a light knock on the door to alert them that it was almost their turn to take the stage did Kurt stop observing his peers' behaviour. Wes gave one of his famous military pep talks before herding the boys out of the room and guiding them towards the stage.

Forbiddingly bright, white lights shone on them as though the whole group had just dropped dead and that was the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Do you think you'd go blind if you stared for too long, like you would if it was the sun?" Clarke, who was placed next to him for their formation, forcefully pulled Kurt from his trance with the joke. A little giggle escaped Kurt's mouth in spite of how unfunny it was. No matter what Blaine would say about Clarke, Kurt refused to believe someone so sweet and charming could be as terrible as Blaine always said he was.

"I would test it but I don't want to risk never seeing those gorgeous, emerald eyes again." Wait what. Kurt almost choked on what he'd said. That wasn't meant to come out. He wasn't even aware of where it had come from... but a little flirting couldn't hurt, right?

Opening his mouth to reply with a suggestive glint in his eye, Clarke was cut off by the rest of the group starting to harmonise. Seconds later the lyrics were being sung with mastered finesse.

_"Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I let you go and blow my mind..."_

*****

_"...I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Tonight."_

Roaring with applause, the majority of the audience awarded the boys a standing ovation when the song came to an end. Encouraging whistles and appreciative cheers flooded through the room, drowning the worry at the back of Kurt's mind. Now all that was left to do was wait...

*****

Everyone shared the feeling of exhaustion on the bus ride home. If Wes hadn't been there to watch them claim their first place trophy, he would've assumed the team had lost based on their low spirits.

When The Warblers had been announced as victorious, the boys had all cheered with wide smiles on their faces. Jeff had even jumped into Nick's arms and had been forced to carry him bridal style to the bus. But now he was looking over the heads of toddlers whose favourite toy had gone missing. He had to do something.

Eventually, the bus came to a stop outside of Dalton's gates. From there carriages took students back up the long, twisting path through the heavily wooded area to the castle. All the teens headed straight to their dorms in a tired daze to retire for the night But Wes headed to his office - the room connected to the Warbler commons - and schemed; brain storming well into the early hours of Sunday morning until he came up with a plan so remarkable it was sure to cheer them up, completely ignoring that fatigue was the only reason for their low moods.

*****

Barely three hours of sleep later at 8 o'clock, Wes was up, dressed and running down the halls of the dorms, waking up each and every Warbler for what he had started planning while deliriously high on sleep deprivation at 2 a.m. Groans and complaints quickly replaced the peaceful snores in the dorms as the teenaged boys were forced to get dressed in something warm and told to meet up in the courtyard at the front of the castle. Once the group had gathered in the courtyard, Wes guided them to the carriages that would escort them to the gates where a Dalton Academy bus would be waiting to take them the rest of the way.

Compared with the Dalton bus, the luxury school bus they'd been sat on twenty-four hours before seemed rickety - like it could've fallen apart at any second. Using magic, the Dalton bus ran smoothly over the pebbled streets where a normal bus would wobble like jelly, no matter how expensive it was. Soft, leather seats sat in pairs around a table, two on each side. Earlier the boys had lost Kurt to Clarke, so there wasn't a problem with the seating at least. Unless you count Kurt sitting with Clarke as an issue, which they did. And not only Clarke, Sebastian too. But at least Collin was in the fourth seat, preventing another nemesis of the four boys from taking it.

"Where are we even going?" Sebastian grumbled, still peeved that he'd been forced out of bed so early on a Sunday.

"It's a surprise!" Wes shouted from the front of the bus, giddily jumping in his seat.

Silence once again over took the bus of zombie students. Not even Collin spoke, though that was probably because he was snoozing within minutes of setting off. An arm slid around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in close. He could imagine the looks his friends would be giving Clarke from their seats a few rows behind them. If looks could kill, Clarke would be six foot under and with a quick glance over his shoulder, he could confirm that he was indeed right. Not long after, Kurt had fallen asleep on the shoulder of the dark haired boy to his right and if Blaine's eyes could shoot lasers, the back of Clarke's head would be seared.

When the bus came to a stop, Clarke gently awoke the sleeping teen with a sweet smile and even sweeter words whispered into his porcelain ears. In single file the teens got off the bus and followed Wes into the village.

"The headmaster is trusting me to take you all out on this day trip and I'm trusting you not to run off or cause a scene because if you do I'm about 99% sure I will lose my job." There was a distressed edge to Wes' voice as he spoke. "So now we all know what the consequences of this trip going badly will be, let's all behave and stick together, okay?" A manic look filled Wes' eyes as he looked over the group of teens with a threatening smile. "And no magic!" he hissed

It only took a few glances around the group to know that this was not going to go as Wes intended but the director himself hadn't seemed to notice the looks on some students' faces that were a massive giveaway.

"First, we will eat since it is almost 12 o'clock and I dragged you out here with any breakfast. Then we will explore the village as a group in a calm and orderly fashion, meaning you will not run rampant and you will stay where I can see you." He spoke very clearly, intending to avoid any 'misunderstandings'.

Cobbled streets continued into the old fashioned village, had they hadn't known better they would've asked whether they'd gone through a worm hole and had taken a step into the late nineteenth century. Lanterns hanging over the pavement replaced modern day street lamps and cheerful music pranced through the air. Selling things from baked goods to sculptures carved from wood, market stalls were set up in the village square and some villagers danced in the clearing to the joyful tune created by street performers. Enjoying the cheerful atmosphere of the small community, they took up some small outdoor tables outside an nearby cafe. Soon they'd eaten some food, had a cup of coffee and were able to admire the charm of their surroundings and its locals.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Clarke whispered to Kurt, who'd ended up stranded from his friends once again. Not that he minded, Clarke was nice enough after all, he just couldn't stand the awkwardness that this would create with Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Zander. Sebastian had also ended up sitting with the pair like he had on the bus and Kurt couldn't help but notice the luring smiles he threw Blaine when he thought nobody was watching.

"It is." Kurt turned back over his shoulder with a soft smile playing at his lips to look at the sparkling, emerald eyes that imprison him whenever they made eye contact.

Clarke looked over at Wes to check he was still enraptured by the street performers before leaning in closer towards Kurt and whispering in his ear, "Come on, I want to show you something."

He leant back into Clarke's arm that was still somehow wrapped around him and took the hand that dangled over his shoulder. "Lead the way."

Meanwhile on Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Zander's table, they only just start to worry about the fact that Blaine hasn't stopped mumbling angrily in Italian and drinking from his blood bottle since they got off the bus an hour ago.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Jeff asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as he watched Clarke and Kurt sneak off behind Blaine.

Not bothering with a verbal response, he shook his head, scowling.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" Jeff's voice became high pitched and sounded like it was on the edge of hysteria half way through the sentence as his eyes widened slightly with a grimace to match at what he saw. Nick and Zander slowly turned to where Jeff was staring; they saw Clarke take Kurt's hand and the light pink that settled on Kurt's cheeks. It was probably just from the cold breeze...

Matching appearances of wide eyed grimaces were on the three boys' faces when Blaine spoke. "No."

No reply came. He'd expected his friends to pry a little at the least, that was when he ripped his eyes from where they watched his hands and saw the identical expressions on their faces. "Guys?" All their heads snapped back to him as if they'd been caught in the middle of attempting murder. He turned to the direction they'd all just been facing but they'd already gone. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing but what's up with you?" Zander quickly changed the subject, deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to tell him what they'd just seen.

"I just don't like Clarke, I don't trust him." He shrugged.

Nick audibly gulped. Guilt.

"What?" Blaine frowned once again, turning to Nick with the intention to interrogate him. He'd always been the weakest when it came to keeping secrets from his friends. One of the many side effects of being a werewolf was that he had a strong sense of loyalty and justice.

*****

Walking hand in hand through the old village, Clarke easily flirted with Kurt until he was giggling like a school girl. Feeling a tug on his arm, Kurt looked over his shoulder and noticed Clarke had stopped walking. Tilting his head in question, Kurt turned around to face the taller boy.

"I wanted to ask you something." The hypnotising boy feigned nervousness as he took Kurt's other hand in his. "So, you're aware the winter ball is in just under a month."

"Of course I am, Kurt Hummel would never ever forget about a dance."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd by any chance like to go with me?" He'd been avoiding eye contact but now he gave Kurt his full attention, looking deep into the blue eyed boy's soul.

Kurt froze. He knew the only reason he felt doubt was dumb and pointless. Longing for Blaine in general was pointless. _Blaine is straight_.

Then he felt himself nod eagerly and say, "Yes! I'd love to go with you, Clarke."

————————————————

{31/12/19}

[**A/N**: Surprise I didn't manage to write two chapters in a day so hopefully the Christmas/New Years chapter is coming out tomorrow the first day of 2020! Happy New Year and Happy belated Holidays!

Please check out my new stories 'When The Ship Docks' and 'Guilty as Charged'! I'd really appreciate it!!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

'Fairy Boy' is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 4249


	9. Chapter 9: A Winter’s Ball

**Chapter 9: A Winter's Ball**

_The Quintet's Dorm_

_December 24th_

Confidence, that's what he had to have. His reflection stared back at him with wide eyes as he adjusted his tie one last time and then dusted the invisible lint from his suit. All his friends had gone to pick up their dates, leaving the dorm quiet and serene. It was weird. The dorm had never been so still.

After a wild dash of worries running through his thoughts, his mind had almost come to a standstill when a light knock on the door took him from his musings.

"It's open." He spoke clearly so the person outside could hear. A click alerted him that the door had opened and he turned to face his date.

"Hello gorgeous." A small smirk was on Clarke's face as he leant against the doorframe, leering at Kurt from where he stood with a single rose in his hand.

In just a little under a month Clarke and Kurt's relationship hand developed immensely. Since they were is most of each other's classes, they regularly got coffee and studied together in the senior commons. Slowly but surely the coffee and studying had become cuddling in Clarke's dorm while a movie played on his laptop but only when his roommates were out. Nothing was official yet but Kurt could feel it coming and he wasn't sure how he felt. He should be overjoyed that a boy was finally had a genuine romantic interest in him but he couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. He knew his friends still had their doubts too but he was grateful that they hadn't interfered.

He moved over to Clarke and took the rose from his hand. "Hi." He breathed as Clarke wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him in close.

"Come on, wouldn't want to miss the ball." Clarke said, removing his arms from around Kurt's waist and taking his hand.

*

Baby blue and bright white ornaments decorated the ballroom; matching streamers dangled from the high ceiling; lacy, blue fabrics hung on the walls and the bowls of snacks and punch were made of frosted ice with complex patterns carved in them. The rest of the room had been enchanted to look like a winter wonderland.

"Woah." Jeff gasped as he looked up at the icicles that had stemmed from the ceiling.

The three boys and their dates stood in the entry to the Dalton ballroom with amazed looks on their faces. This year they'd really out done themselves, even the string quartet were playing instruments made purely of ice.

Roughly, Skye tugged at Blaine's arm. "Lets go dance." She dragged him onto the dance floor where he held her as he stiffly swayed to the gentle music.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight." The familiar voice came from behind Jeff and Nick, who'd been left at the door with their dates.

"I think you might be right, Zan." Nick sighed and shook his head. "Let's find a table."

Not long after they'd taken their seats and interrogated Zander about not bringing a date, Clarke and Kurt walked through the large double doors.

"There he is." Zander mumbled, finishing off his fourth cup of punch.

"Hmm, I guess we'll see how this goes." Nick hums in agreement. "We could only cover it up for so long after all."

The three boys watched as their withdrawn friend and Clarke joined a table with Sebastian and a some girls from Crawford that they could identify as a small portion of Skye's friends. Unbeknownst to Kurt, a certain friend had been kept completely in the dark over the past few weeks about what was going on between his mortal enemy and one of his best friends. The three boys had kept Blaine entertained with their crazy schemes to distract him from what Kurt was getting up to because they knew when Blaine did find out it wouldn't go well. So maybe him finding out at a very public dance probably wasn't the best idea but it was too late now.

Several sways around the dance floor later, Blaine had succeeded in dragging Skye back to their table where the silence became far from comfortable. "So boys where are your dates?" Skye asked, acknowledging that the girls accompanying Jeff and Nick had gone.

They looked around, having not noticed this themselves. "Um." Jeff looked at Nick for an answer but he just shrugged. It's not like they knew the girls well, they'd just needed dates and so did the girls.

"Maybe you should go find them?" Skye said in a condescending tone with a raised brow. The boys looked at each other about to disagree before seeing the threatening look on her face and quickly getting up to escape. Zander, however, was unfazed by the glare she was giving him.

"What?" Zander challenged after a few painful minutes of staring at each other while the statue that is Blaine Anderson sat between them.

"Don't you have something to be doing?" She hissed, venom thick in her voice.

With a nonchalant shrug, he replied, "No, not really."

"You-"

"Is that Kurt?" Blaine interrupted the argument, not really caring about anything but the hallucination he was seeing on the dance floor. In the direction Blaine briefly pointed, Zander saw Kurt slow dancing with Clarke; his head was resting on the taller boy's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Yep."

Blaine's eyes visibly widened when he recognised Clarke and his hand curled into a fist.

*

Giving up on finding their dates, Jeff and Nick stood in the corner of the room watching as their peers had fun in the dim lights. Both nursed a full cup of punch.

"Do you have alcohol by any chance?" Nick asked. "I think the punch need a bit more of a kick to it."

A sly smile slipped onto the boys' faces as a plan formed in their heads. They'd been partners in crime for so long that they didn't need to ask to know what was on the others mind and this allowed them to succeed with the most ambitious plots they had concocted. Like shadows in the corners of the room, teachers stood where the risk of rule-breakers loomed most prominently. Of course one of these places was by the punch bowl, in a room full of teenagers there's bound to be one fool that attempts to spike it, it happened every year but tonight it would be them and they were no fools. Slinking towards the large bowl of thin, red liquid, Jeff held the flask to do the deed and Nick would be the distraction.

"Mr. Hanson, I didn't expect to see you here."

'_Good going Nick_' Jeff thought to himself, sarcastically.

"I thought maybe I could have this dance?"

"_Jesus Christ" _Jeff grumbled under his breath, why was Nick his partner in crime again?

A moment or two passed where Mr Hanson just stared at Nick as if he'd just grown three heads.

"So, when's that paper due on the effects of wolf's bane and could you quickly recap the topic for me?"

That set him off; the Werewolf 101 teacher was in his element as he explained in depth all things wolf and wolf's bane, giving Jeff the chance to slip some whiskey into the punch. He gave Nick a thumbs up - the signal that the mission was complete - from behind Mr Hanson.

"Okay, thanks for the help Mr H!" He grinned at the teacher before skipping away and ignoring the protests of his teacher who hadn't finished what he was saying.

The pair scurried off with cups of now alcoholic punch for their table and arrived just in time to unintentionally delay Blaine's reaction to Clarke and Kurt.

"Beverages for all!" Nick declared, handing out the drinks he had in his arms. "I promise they're all non-alcoholic." He winked at the group.

Blaine eagerly took the drink and downed it without giving it a second thought, much to Skye's disgust. Jeff and Nick returned to the seats that they'd had to evacuate earlier that evening. At this point, it was only a matter of time before Skye blew up; Blaine wasn't worshipping the ground she walked on, which quite frankly wasn't good enough, and his friends were intolerable sober, never mind while they were tipsy.

She abruptly stood from her seat. "That's it! I've had enough!"

The whole table went silent as the four boys' heads turned to look at her.

"Come on, Blaine. We're leaving!"

When Blaine didn't start to get up, she stomped her foot and squealed like a bratty toddler throwing a tantrum before storming off.

"Thank god." Zander chuckled at the display that they'd just witnessed. "So, your date just left, how're you feeling Blaine?"

There was a pause where only the music and the indistinct chatter from surrounding tables could be heard.

"Fucking fantastic." He picked up his fifth cup of punch as the three other boys at the table cheered and Jeff clapped him on the back.

As the night went on the more the teens drank and the more intoxicated they became. But like a bomb, it was only a matter of time before Blaine exploded.

"Hey, having a good time?" The sweet voice addressed the table.

"It's bloody wonderful!" Jeff exclaimed through his hysterical giggles.

Kurt fondly rolled his eyes at the drunken states of his friends. They seemed to be having a good enough time in unbreakable fits of laughter. Clarke's arm was through his as he tried to talk to his friends with little success due to their inebriated states.

"Jeff keeps pulling this adorable face and I don't know if I can stand it anymore." Nick's inner monologue spilled from his mouth in a mumbled slur as his heart eyes stared at Jeff, who was too entertained to notice.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's get in one last dance, this is a waste of time." Clarke whispered in his ear.

He couldn't help but be a little hurt by Clarke's words. These people were his friends, after all, they weren't a a waste of time. Though he had to admit that a coherent conversation might be out of their depth right now, so he listened.

In his disoriented state, Blaine hadn't even noticed Kurt. He'd been too busy bawling into Zander's shoulder while words of reassurance and comfort were said back to him. Incapable of keeping his mouth shut, he'd ended up telling Zander everything from Skye to his rampant jealousy through his blubbering. He had no clue as to whether Zander would be able to remember the conversation the next day but he knew that he certainly wouldn't and that's all that mattered in that moment.

Wiping away the last few droplets of moisture around his eye, Blaine sat up straight feeling a lot more sober. Though, not sober enough to think clearly. That's why when he saw a certain couple in the middle of the mostly empty dance floor, he couldn't help but feel enraged. He almost leapt from his seat at the sight and started to march over to them, the ground almost cracking under his feet.

"Oh no..." Zander spoke under his breath, about to get up to stop him when he saw where Blaine was headed and but it was too late...

"Oi!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him out of Clarke's grasp and placing himself between the boys so Kurt was behind him. His eyes were already a deep, royal red colour from the alcohol mixing with the overpowering adrenaline from his anger. "Stay away from him, Yule." He almost growled as his fangs started to elongate.

"Or what? What're you gonna do Blainey Boy?" Clarke taunted him, seemingly unbothered by the vampire in front of him.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed, barely above a whisper. He watched Blaine transform from the adorable, caring boy he knew into a petrifying monster. Blood red eyes; fangs the size of half his pinky finger; slightly pointed ears hidden under his dark curls; black veins creeping up his suddenly pale neck: a vampire.

Blaine Anderson is a vampire.

"Blaine, please stop." Kurt begged. Due to the dim lights, the small row hadn't yet gotten the attention of exhausted teachers. He had to stop Blaine before this got out of hand. Lightly, he tugged on Blaine arm where it was still tightly clutching Kurt's. Ruby orbs were immediately glaring at Kurt.

The horrified look on Kurt's face brought him back to his senses a little. Absolute terror was written all over Kurt; the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to fear him. His expression softened when Kurt cautiously approached him and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke." He apologised. "I have to get Blaine out of here." He explained, noticing the way Blaine cowered at the smallest noises and huddled into his side.

Before Clarke had a chance to argue or persuade him, Kurt was leaving with Blaine.

Gently, he pushed Blaine back onto his bed despite the boy's determination to stay attached to Kurt. "No, Blaine you need rest or something." He was unsure of how to get Blaine back to normal but surely comfort and rest couldn't hurt. Just when Kurt thought Blaine had given in, Kurt felt Blaine take his hands as he turned around and the next thing he knew, he was being yanked on top of the vampire.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed as he fell onto the boy. His heart stopped for a second as strong arms slipped around his waist and pulled him closer. His head rested on the straight boy's shoulder and said straight boy put his face in Kurt's hair, breathing deeply.

"Never gonna let him hurt you." His voice was slurred and muffled by Kurt's hair and the alcohol but to Kurt it was as clear as day. A kiss was placed in his hair and Blaine continued. "You're precious, you know that?"

Kurt was paralysed in Blaine's arms. Knowing that Blaine was drunk and probably didn't mean anything by it was something Kurt was struggling to enforce in his mind. Futures that would never happen flew through Kurt's brain; futures that made his heart stutter and flutter in his chest.

A hushed snore pulled him from his little fairytale, Blaine had fallen asleep but his arms were still holding Kurt sturdily. At least now he didn't have to think of an excuse for not going back to his own bed, one was handed right to him.

*

To make it home in time to spend Christmas with their family all the boys had taken an early train. For the first time in years Kurt had slept soundly through the few hours of sleep he did get. Luckily for Kurt, he'd been the first to wake and Blaine's arms had fallen slack at some point during the night so Kurt was able to get up. He was unsure as to how Blaine would react to waking up with Kurt cuddled up with him and he hadn't wanted to stick around to find out. Stupidly, he'd slept in his suit and now he doesn't have time to sort it out, it was a wrinkled mess. With a groan he quickly changed into some comfy but fashionable clothes for the long journey back to Santa Monica. He did one last sweep of the dorm for anything he'd need before picking up his suitcase and setting off, leaving Blaine alone in the dorm.

*

After that night, the boys didn't see each other at all until New Years Eve at Jeff's New-Years-Birthday party. His birthday happened to be January 1st so he often merged the two celebrations together. Kurt wasn't sure whether Blaine would remember what had happened towards the end of the dance but for the sake of avoiding any awkwardness, he hoped he didn't.

His hand had barely made contact with the doorbell when it flew open.

"Kurt! Come in, come in!" Jeff stepped aside and gestured with his hand for Kurt to enter. "Everyone's waiting in the basement but don't worry you're not late or anything you're just the last to arrive." Jeff ushered Kurt towards the staircase leading to the basement of the McMansion with a reassuring smiley that really didn't help.

"Great." Kurt mumbled to himself once Jeff had disappeared into the kitchen to continue gathering snacks, drinks etc. "I'm the last."

Creaky stairs drew attention to the last attendee, something he'd been trying to avoid out of shame.

"Kurt!" Nick exclaimed, jumping up from he'd been sat to greet his friend. "Hey buddy!"

The lowly lighted basement wasn't as full as he had expected. In the week working up to the event Kurt had managed to convince himself that it'd be some sort of rave but he was pleasantly surprised to find it was only Jeff's close friends and some girls - presumably from Crawford. Party lights flickered in a weirdly gentle way around the large room and the disco ball hanging from the ceiling cast rays of light around the room and the light cascading down the staircase was enough for him to be able to recognise people's faces. A large, most likely expensive flat screen TV hung on the wall at the far side of the room, waiting for the countdown to begin in a few hours time.

Had the atmosphere not been so calm he would have thought he'd stepped into a memory of what was now referred to as the 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza' between him and his friends back at McKinley. That night he'd seen a lot of things that couldn't be unseen; Brittany performing a strip tease for Artie would be a great example out of the many he had locked away in the back of his mind.

Repressing a shudder at the memory, he took a seat on the couch next to Blaine. "Hey." He smiled at the frowning boy. "What's up?"

Blaine quickly shook his head, dismissing the issue. "Oh, it's nothing, really."

Swiftly, his eyes dart around the room looking for the long dark hair of the girl who had accompanied Blaine to the dance. "Is it because your girlfriend didn't come? Stella, was it?"

"It was Skye but no." He rolled his eyes at the name, Skye was one of the last people he wanted to discuss.

"Hmm." Kurt's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what else could be wrong. He was about to ask if they'd broken up when Jeff bounded down the stairs with his arms full of supplies for the evening.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Jeff's annual New Year Birthday Bash-"

"It's not much of a bash."

"-Shut up Zander. Games are planned for the evening and it's a tight schedule so we better get started. Musical statues, anyone?" Jeff finished after Zander had interrupted, an almost manic looking smile on his face that nobody dared disobey.

'Tight schedule' was understatement of the year, Kurt soon found out. At first, he'd thought Jeff was joking about musical statues but no sirree and turns out Jeff wasn't the kind who plays for the sake of playing.

"BLAINE YOUR LEFT PINKY TOE TWITCHED, OUT!" was one of the many things Jeff yelled when he was judging the competition.

Now they were playing twister and Kurt was currently trying to prepare himself in case Nick, who was hovering above him, fell.

"Right hand on red Kurt!" Zander said once he'd spun the spinner for the paler boy. Zander was surprisingly almost as enthusiastic as Jeff but in a much less terrifying way.

With the amount of bodies playing, it had quickly become hard to move on the mat but with only four remaining players, this was somewhat easier. Carefully, he removed his right hand from its spot on yellow and placed it on the red circle closest to him, exhibiting great strengthens balance in the process. Nick's turn had begun when Kurt allowed himself to take in who was now closest to him: Blaine Anderson. Suddenly Kurt didn't feel so secure in his position above the boy. He thought he saw pink tint the cheeks of the boy beneath him but a heavy force landing on his leg caused him to promptly forget.

"Could you tell who was the last to fall?" Jeff turned to consult with Zander, who shook his head in response.

Blaine, Kurt, Nick and one of the girls from Crawford were in a heap on the mat after falling like dominos.

Kurt was the first to get to his feet and dust off his outfit. "It's okay Jeff we can just move on to the next game, I'm sure we wouldn't mind sharing the title as winner." He tried to reassure the blonde boy who seemed to be irrationally angered by the occurrence.

The three who were still in a pile on the plastic mat were quick to agree with Kurt so Jeff wouldn't demand a rematch and then complain about being behind schedule. Begrudgingly he gave in and announced the next game on his list.

"Jeff's truth or dare!" He reads from the sheet with an excited squeal as he directs everyone to sit in a circle in the middle of the room.

"What does he mean by his truth or dare?" Kurt asked Zander from the corner of his mouth as they joined the circle.

He chuckled with an amused roll of his eyes. "Jeff likes to think he gave the game a whole new edge but really he just turned it into a drinking game, which I'm sure has been done before."

Kurt was about to question how he'd changed the game when-

"Welcome to Jeff's truth and dare! And this is how it goes, a player will give you a truth or dare but if you can't follow through you must take the forfeit; a shot of the challenger's choosing." He gestured to a table with several liquid substances ranging from all kinds of alcohol to table condiments and dressings that Kurt felt queazy just imagining taking a shot of. "It's just that simple, who's ready?"

Not caring for a reply, the game started.

"Nick! Truth or dare?" Jeff almost yelled, catching Nick off guard.

"Um, dare?" The reply came from unsettled teen sounding more like a question.

"Lick the gaps between the toes on my left foot!" Jeff dropped to the floor in front of Nick and held his sockless foot up to the other teen boy's face.

"Never."

"Take a shot of ranch!"

And it just got worse from there...

"Zander, I dare you t-to take a shot of your own mystery potion!" Nick demanded and without hesitation Zander took a shot glass from the table, poured in some of the concoction he'd mixed for the game and drank it. Eagerly, the teens waited in anticipation to see the results of Zander's potion. Nothing seemed to happen until Zander went to speak.

"_What_?" He sang. "_Why're you staring at me_?" He continued. He hopped and skipped back to his place in the circle with a twirl to end the sequence as he plopped back down between Jeff and Blaine.

"Why're you singing?" Nick asked the unspoken question that everyone in the room was thinking

"_I'm not_." He once again sang, unaware of and unable to control the melodies escaping.

"Yeah, yeah you are and you were just kind of dancing." Jeff confirmed. "What was that thing supposed to do?"

Zander shrugged. "_I don't know, I just mixed together a few of the potions already in my refrigerator in a conical flask and hoped it wouldn't harm anyone._" He answered, his voice still musical.

"Aww I was expecting something better." Nick groaned.

"_Whatever_." Zander spun on his butt to face Kurt. "_Truth or dare, Kurt_?"

"Truth."

"_Hm, which of us is the most irritating and why_?" Zander smirked, knowing Kurt was too polite to answer.

Kurt pulled a face that looked like he'd just been wrongly accused of murder. "What? None of you are irritating!"

"_Liar! Drink! Drink! Drink!_" Zander spearheaded the quiet chant of 'drink' that began among his friends

Kurt scoffed and gave in, with a fond roll of his eyes he took a shot of vodka from the table to be rewarded with cheers.

As the night went on the drinks continued to flow until there were only nine left in the basement. All but four of the girls had grown bored of the boy's antics.

"Playspinthebottle!" Jeff drunkenly shouted. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?! Spin the bottle!"

One of the empty beer bottles was spun on a chequerboard in the middle of the now small circle. To Kurt - the most sober of the nine partygoers - the bottle seemed to spin for centuries before it started to slow. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched the green bottle wobble before coming at a halt at snail speed as it only just passed him. If Kurt hadn't known better or had been drunk enough to believe it, he would've thought the bottle was taunting him. No matter who it landed on it always felt as though it slowed as it got to him.

"Blaine!" Jeff almost squealed as the cap of the glass pointed at his curly haired friend. "Spin it! _Oooooo_ who's it gonna _beeeeee_?" He giggled, clearly entertained by himself.

The bottle did it's usual taunting before once again starting to slow down like it had every other time.

'_Don't worry, it won't land on you it's just_-' Kurt couldn't finish his thought as the top of the glass came to a stop directly in front of him. Dammit.

"_OoOOooooo _Kurt." Jeff teased, clapping too excitedly having not noticed the tense atmosphere that had taken the place of fun relaxation despite the heavily inebriation of all the teens.

Nobody moved except Jeff who couldn't seem to sit still, hesitation filled the room and no one knew what to do or what would happen next. Panic rose in Kurt as the drum in his chest became a whole marching band. What could he do? His straight friend at the other side of the circle seemed as shocked as he was by the occurrence. Would their friendship be able to recover from this? Would it be weird if he left or ran out? Maybe it'd go unnoticed if he did it quietly? No, they weren't that drunk but maybe if he just span the bottle again they'd forget or-

A strong hand pulled him into the middle of the circle, causing him to fall forward and lean on his hands so he was on all fours. Warm hands cupped his face and all too kissable lips met him there, in the middle of the circle. Kurt could've sworn he heard fireworks as the kiss became less innocent and more passionate.

Blaine wasn't sure what he was doing when he pulled Kurt towards him; in fact, he still doesn't know what he's doing when his tongue escaped his own lips to request entry. Honestly, he expected to be shoved away after that and for Kurt to be furious but the gasp of pleasure he'd elicited said otherwise and he truly couldn't help himself when he started to explore Kurt's mouth.

Everyone except Jeff, who was still blissfully unaware of the bizarre situation, watched on in stunned silence, unsure of how to react to their supposedly straight friend initiating a make out session with their gay friend in front of everyone.

"Calm down boys, save it for later." Zander, who could finally speak normally, joked as he pushed the blushing pair apart.

No longer did the game continue after that.

*

The clock had just struck 12:30am and Kurt found himself the only one left awake; Nick and Jeff were cuddled up on a large bean bag as they slept; Zander had somehow made his way off the arm chair and into the middle of the floor in a blanket cocoon during his sleep; Blaine was laid on the couch next to Kurt; two of the girls had called their ride while the others slept in sleeping bags they had brought despite there being several perfectly useful guest rooms upstairs.

He had no doubt that he should've been wiped out by the events of the evening just like his friends but his brain was restless and his thoughts kept replaying the kiss in his mind, causing his face to heat up every time. He felt something. He knew he had. Blaine must've felt it too, right? But the sane and sober side of his mind was insistent that Blaine was straight and entirely too intoxicated.

Something stirred on the couch next to him, it took Kurt a few seconds for him to realise that it was just Blaine.

"Kurt?" Came a muddled whisper from the body beside him.

Oh, that sounded closer than he thought he'd been to Blaine.

He hadn't noticed how close Blaine had shuffled towards him and almost screamed upon looking down and seeing bright hazel eyes staring straight back up at him from the handsome head that was resting on his lap.

"Yes?" He answered, the whisper breathless because he'd just recovered from the scare.

A hand reached up to Kurt's face and pulled him closer until he could feel Blaine's breath on his skin.

A few moments passed, giving Kurt the chance to pull away before those soft, sweet lips reconnected with his in a short, chaste kiss and everything just felt so right.

————————————————

{21/01/20}

**[A/N]**: haha so much for getting this out on January 1st but better late than never, right? I hope this chapter pleases you all because I worked really hard on it despite my writer's block! Now I will resume with my other fics too!

Please check out my new stories 'When The Ship Docks' and 'Guilty as Charged'! I'd really appreciate it!!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

'Fairy Boy' is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 4944


	10. Chapter 10: Weak Apart

**Chapter 10: Weak Apart**

_Blaine's Room_

_January 3rd_

A few days had passed since the kiss and he hadn't heard from Kurt since. Maybe it was weird for Kurt because he's actually gay or maybe he's just busy preparing to head back to Dalton? Either way, Blaine thought the kiss was good. Nothing would come of it, of course, but it definitely could've been worse, much worse. However, the radio silence coming from Kurt was starting to worry him.

"Dude, staring at your phone isn't going to make him text you," Jeff interrupted the movie playing as he threw a candy bar at Blaine's head from where he sat on Nick's lap. "Besides, he's probably busy with his old friends."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Blaine mumbled. How could he have forgotten that Kurt's spending the last week of winter break in Ohio? He knew going back to Ohio was hard for Kurt and he'd just forgotten it. Stupid Blaine.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, B. I'm sure he's fine." Zander said as if he'd read Blaine's mind.

"Yeah, you're probably right," He agreed with a forced smile. "One second guys, I'm going to go get a drink." He made his way out of the room, Jeff shouting after him to bring a drink for him too.

Darkness filled the luxury kitchen as he sipped from a glass of pure fairy blood. A small amount of moonlight shone across the kitchen from the window, breaking through the shadows and making the glittery particles in the deep maroon liquid shimmer. For most vampires, fairy blood puts them on edge but Blaine found the symptoms of the blood relaxing in an odd way.

Aside from him, Nick, Jeff and Zander the house was completely empty. Blaine's parents had taken off for another one of their spontaneous holidays and Cooper only stuck around in the summer. Six months ago had he had this opportunity he would've thrown a party, without a doubt. But now? Now he just wanted to be alone. And he would've been had his three friends not barged in uninvited. Something inside him was missing and he didn't know what but he was yearning for it. Every instinct he had was telling him to go and find it, to make it his once more. He shook his head at his own idiocy as he took another sip.

"Hey," a quiet voice spoke next to him, unintentionally interrupting Blaine's brooding. The green eyed boy waited for a response and only continued when one didn't come. "I don't know what's wrong Blaine but I'm here to talk to... or to not talk to."

A humourless chuckle left Blaine's lips. "I always did hate your ability to sneak up on me."

"Wizardry can be useful when you don't want someone to runaway." Zander's voice was soft, he sounded as though he'd lived many lifetimes that left him with the wisdom of a Coven's elder.

Peace once again filled the room as they sat next to each other just staring out of the window at the other side of the room. Blaine didn't even know where to start, how could he when he didn't even know what was going on. First there was his hazy dinner date Skye and what followed afterwards that he just couldn't process and now everything with Kurt- Wait, what is 'everything with Kurt'? For some reason he couldn't put his finger on the problem and everything just seemed like a massive blur but so very clear at the same time. It was almost like his mind was hiding the truth from him.

Maybe it was the kiss? But it had felt so good. Then again he had some pretty interesting blood combinations that night. Momentarily, he considered asking Zander to kiss him, just to prove that it was in fact the blood of course, but he decided against it and instead said, "When do you think Nick and Jeff will notice that you're here and not with them?"

Zander snorted. "They won't."

"Please tell me that if I go up to my room I'm not going to find one of those eerily realistic, limp rag doll clones you can make."

The younger boy's wide green eyes darted to the floor.

"You're joking."

Slowly, Zander shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his scrutinising glare away from the boy and tried not to think about the clone. Then the auburn haired boy burst into laughter.

"Nah, there's no clone."

"Then wha-"

"You don't want to know what they're doing." He interrupted Blaine, his face went blank before shuddering as if he had remembered a scarring memory.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Okay..."

The pair stood in an awkward silence, Zander trying to erase the images from his mind and Blaine trying not to think about the extensive list of possibilities.

Shattering the tension in the room, Zander sighed and turned to leave the room. "Hey, Blaine," He stopped in the doorway. "You could always call him if you miss him that much, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I thought you said you didn't know what's wrong," The elder said without turning to the other.

Zander shrugged. "I didn't, I don't. I just thought maybe he had something to do with it." He didn't wait for a reply and made his way back up the large marble staircase.

Letting out a long exhale, he waited until the light footsteps had reached the top of the staircase before pulling his phone out from his pocket. Staring at the device, he considered his options. The cold, black screen mocking him from the palm of his hand. In a moment of weakness he rolled his eyes, unlocking the phone and scrolling through the few names in his contacts. Three small rings vibrates around the room before the call was answered.

"_Hi._"

"Hey."

*****

For the past three days Kurt had been busy catching up with all his old friends from New Directions. The first day he had spent with Artie, Marley, Mike and Tina. The second he spent with Lauren, Puck and Sam. The third he spent with Brittany, Quinn and Santana. To say the least, it was pretty chaotic. Now he had four days left to dedicate to his closest and oldest friends, Rachel and Mercedes. They had arranged one of their iconic sleepovers for the first night.

"Sooo, Kurt, how's California?" Rachel said in a sing-song tone.

"Warm, hot, too much sun," Kurt replied knowing what Rachel was looking for but refusing to give in without a fight.

"You know that's not what she meant Kurt," Mercedes said as she sat next to Kurt on Rachel's silky pink duvet with a bowl of sweet popcorn.

Choosing to play clueless, Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how's California in the _guy_ department?" Rachel explained with an exaggerated wink.

He shrugged. "I spend most of my time at school and there aren't actually many guys who attend that are actually from Cali. The time I do spend in Cali I usually spend with Carole and my dad." _Except from the time that I spend with Blaine and the guys_, he added in his head.

Clearly this wasn't the answer his best girl friends were looking for based on their reactions: Mercedes scoffed and Rachel choked on the salty popcorn she'd stolen from Kurt's bowl.

"Come on, Kurt. We just mean guys! Have you met any cute guys?" Mercedes exclaimed, shaking Kurt's shoulders in desperation.

"I- I guess but I'm not really interested in them, anyway all but two of them are straight." Kurt debated how to continue when the girls' beady eyes demanded more. "Um, do you want to see pictures?"

In unison, the girls nodded eagerly and Kurt started off with showing them a picture of the Warblers.

"This is the show choir I'm in now, The Warblers." He goes across the page naming each boy and saying a little bit about each person. "That's Wes, he's the director and has an interesting relationship with his gavel. Then there's Colin, whenever we go to competitions we need to use a charm to hide his green skin. Those three are the council: Nick, Sebastian and Clarke. I don't really know Sebastian that well but Clarke is nice and Nick is one of my friends along with Jeff, Zander and Blaine."

Examining each boy thoroughly, the girls hummed in appreciation.

"Clarke and Sebastian are kinda cute."

"Wha- Rachel, the real hotties are Zander and Nick," Mercedes said, shocked by Rachel's opinion.

"Huh, what's wrong with Clarke and Sebastian? They seem like good guys and look like they're high maintenance," Rachel smiled at the picture, having not noticed Mercedes' appalled expression.

"More like smarmy."

"Girls, girls, no need to fight over the only other gay men in the group," Kurt joked, taking great pleasure at Rachel's gaping mouth and Mercedes' hysterical laughter.

"How did you manage to pick out the only gay guys other than Kurt?" Mercedes said, out of breath from her laughing fit.

"I didn't know!" Rachel scoffed indignantly.

Once Mercedes had gotten her breathing back under control, Kurt started showing them pictures from summer.

"Why's Blaine blurry in all of these? Does that kid ever stop moving?" Mercedes asked after the third picture, now sure that it wasn't just her eyes or bad picture quality.

Hoping to come off as nonchalant, Kurt tried to hide the smirk on his face. "He's a vampire, Cedes."

A gasp came from both girls.

"Kurt he can be your very own Edward Cullen!" Rachel squealed, much to Kurt's disgust.

"Ew, no, those books and films are extremely inaccurate," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought Dalton had a strict rule about secrecy?" Mercedes frowned in confusion.

"There is, I kind of found out accidentally- it's a long story," Kurt shrugged as the girls continued to ask him questions about vampires since they'd never met one themselves.

"Is it true that they shine in sunlight?"

"God no!" Kurt spluttered, deciding to put an end to the ridiculous questions.

Rachel sighed, disappointed that she'd never have a glittery, borderline sociopathic, vampire boyfriend. "Can we at least meet him?"

"Probably not in person since the next semester starts in six days but-" As if on cue, Kurt's phone began to ring. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Kurt said under his breath, seeing the contact name on his phone.

Both girls moved closer to see who it was, letting out an excited cry when they too saw '_Blaine :)_' across the screen. Kurt playfully rolled his eyes at them before answering the call.

"Hi." Kurt said with a happy smile and both girls listening in.

A relieved sigh could be heard on the other end of the line, followed by a soft "_Hey._"

"How's the '_bro night_' going?" He asked, making air quotes with his fingers when he said 'bro night' even though Blaine couldn't see them.

"_It's okay,_" - he let out another quiet sigh - "_but I miss you._"

Behind Kurt, both Rachel and Mercedes exchanged confused looks.

"And here I thought you were dead!" He replied with a chuckle.

"_Hahaha, very funny._" The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"But in all seriousness, of course you did, I'm totally awesome!" He teased the vampire teen.

This time Blaine actually laughed. "_Oh, I know._" There was a pause before Blaine asked, "_How's catching up with your friends been?_"

As Kurt described the past three days in immense detail while Blaine commented here and there, he hadn't noticed the sceptical looks his best friends were giving him.

Mercedes slowly leaned closer to Rachel and spoke in a quiet voice. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Rachel nodded. "But didn't Kurt say only Clarke and Sebastian are gay?" Rachel thought aloud.

Mercedes shrugged. "I think so but he sounds way too-" she paused, gesturing with her hands as she tried to put her finger on the right word.

"Smitten?"

Mercede's clicked her fingers and pointed at the other girl with a nod. "Exactly."

"Do you think he just hasn't told Kurt or maybe he's closeted and Kurt just didn't tell us out of respect or something?" Rachel's brows furrowed as she tried to think of other possibilities.

*****

"_-so my blind fold is removed and it's a skate park. A skate park, Blaine! Turns out it was Artie's suggestion but he knows I can't do anything like that. Though, it did go better than I originally expected._"

An addictive voice continued to describe the past few days in vivid detail while he sat on a cold island stool with his head laying against the icy, marble countertop with his phone on speaker next to him. It amazed Blaine that just listening to Kurt's voice had such a calming effect on him. Too busy listening to the angelic voice of his best friend, he failed to hear the whispering coming from the open doorway.

In the shadows of the hallway, three boys watched the shell of a once intimidating vampire who now was just a small boy.

"What happened?" Jeff asked, his eyes wide. "I mean, this is the guy who used to party all day and night. People used to cower when they saw him in his element!"

Scratching his head in thought, Nick shrugged. "I don't know, it just kind of happened..."

Zander, however, didn't comment on the situation. He thought he had a pretty good idea of what occurred but he couldn't be sure, he'd never seen it in person after all. Though he had had to do extensive reading on it for a class last year, thanks to accidentally being put into 'Generalised Vampire History and Science' instead of 'History of Witchcraft Wizardry' and then being unable to switch out of the class until the start of the second semester. God knows how they messed that one up. "Why don't we call it a night?"

The trio agreed that Jeff and Nick would go home while Zander would stick around to make sure Blaine actually got to his bed that evening.

Trying to stifle a yawn, Blaine sleepily requested, "Sing to me? Please, Kurt?"

A fond chuckle could be heard from the phone's speaker. "_Okay, what do you want me to sing?_"

"Anything."

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise..._

_*****_

_...Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  


_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

Finishing the song, Kurt could hear deep breathing coming from the other side of the line, he could tell Blaine was asleep and was about to hang up when he heard a rustling noise.

"_Hey Kurt, I hope you're having a good time in Ohio but Blaine's fallen asleep on the kitchen countertop so I'm going to take him up to bed, bye Kurt._" Zander told him before the line went dead.

Kurt put away his phone with a wistful smile and turned around to face the girls. "So where were we ladies?" Then he noticed the identical looks on each of their faces, a single raised eyebrow with a slight pout. "Ladies?"

"Give it up, Kurt," Mercedes commanded.

"I don't know what you mean, Cedes."

"Yes, you do!" Rachel said, backing up Mercedes.

"Um, I really don't?"

Rachel sighed. "Kurt, it's okay. He's straight and you can't help having feelings for him-"

"-Ah, no!" Mercedes interrupted before muttering under her breath so only Rachel could hear. "I thought we agreed on Theory B: Blaine liking him, being most likely rather than Theory C: Kurt hiding his feelings because he's straight and he's embarrassed that this happened again."

"Why did we agree on that again?" Rachel said in an equally faint voice.

"Because Kurt is honest with us about these things no matter how embarrassing it may be."

"Oh, right," Rachel cleared her throat and restarted her speech. "I thought you said he was straight, Kurt?"

"He is," Kurt told them with a look of bewilderment on his face

"Then what was that, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, both of the girls still pulling the faces they were when he had turned around.

"Oh no, did I come off as predatory or something because that's not-"

"No no no, Kurt he sounded smitten," Mercedes told him, putting her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to relax.

Kurt shook his head. "He's just friendly, anyway he kind of has a girlfriend. Or I think he does? It seems really complicated."

The girls exchanged alarmed looks at this, what's up with this guy? But before they could continue their interrogation, Kurt started to speak again.

"And besides, I'm kinda seeing someone," Kurt smiles shyly at his friends. "Not officially but he's interested," he hastily added, not wanting his friends to overreact.

"If it's not Blaine then who is it?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt anxiously bit at his lip. "I've been on a few dates with Clarke but it's nothing serious."

"Oh my god!" Rachel grinned and pretty much jumped into Kurt's lap, tell us everything. Rachel may be convinced but Mercedes wasn't going to be persuaded so easily.

*****

"C'mon buddy," Zander responded to the tired whine Blaine made when he was disposed of in the bed.

"I wan Kur,"

His slurred speech caused by exhaustion made Zander to let out a fond laugh. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Wub himm," a childish smile making his teenage features look years younger.

"I thought you _'wubbed'_ Skye?" Zander teased, sitting on the side of the bed.

Blaine made a disapproving noise, his eyes still closed. "Nooope, she made me do fings."

At this Zander tilted his head in confusion. "What kind of things, B?" The question clearly made Blaine uncomfortable so he started to play with his curls, something Kurt regularly did to comfort the dark haired boy.

"Sex tings, think she used her magics."

Zander's eyes widened, suddenly that night a few months ago made sense and his heart dropped to his stomach. He slowly looked down, spotting tears falling from Blaine's closed eyes and down his unusually peaceful face. "Don't worry, everything will be okay B," He took the broken boy in a mask into his arms and held him tightly. Part of him knew Blaine wouldn't have told him that had he been thinking clearly but he couldn't pretend this didn't happen. "Does Kurt know?"

Vehemently shaking his head, his tears turned into sobs. "Please don't tell him," his voice was much clearer than before, as if remembering what happened had ridded him of any weariness he'd previously felt.

"Can I ask when this happened?"

"Late August, I try not to remember the exact date," His voice broke with Zander's heart when he spoke. "Can we not talk about this anymore, please? I just want to sleep," He sniffled.

Zander nodded, knowing how draining this could be for Blaine. He let Blaine fall asleep in the temporary comfort of his arms while he thought more deeply about what he'd considered earlier.

The revelation of what Skye had done explained the puzzle pieces that didn't fit but now he knew he was almost certain that he was right about his suspicions. He just needed to check. Slipping a heavily sleeping vampire from his arms, he got up from the bed, conjured his old textbook and returned to his oldest friend's side.

'_**The Abbot Theory: **_  
_From the dawn of time Vampires have had mates. There were many speculations as to how and why but none fit exactly with the process and experience until in 1856 Auliver Arlo Abbot-Anderson, a vampire biologist, made a discovery that would change the vampire world. While researching how different types and different mixes of blood impact every vampire differently, he discovered the blood type of one's mate, even if not directly from their mate, will be preferable to other kinds of blood including their own blood type, though if blood comes directly from their mate it will be much more enjoyable. He then theorised that mates are assigned at birth by destiny since none of the genes causing these preferences could be inherited. This is what is now referred to as the Abbot Theory and is the most widely accepted theory among non-human scientists._

_**Meeting a Mate:** _  
_When a vampire meets his or her mate, there will be signs. The vampire will be subconsciously drawn to them and will experience a heightened libido, which can last for anywhere between a century and a thousand centuries. A vampire's more violent instincts can be soothed by a mate. Every vampire is different though, this means some vampires will find they don't need to feed as often but their temper doesn't lower while others might find that their temper is noticeably easier to control but their thirst is just as strong as it was before. A vampire will also be unnaturally sad when separated from their mate for long periods of time._

_**Rejecting A Mate:** _  
_However, if a vampire rejects their mate (meaning the vampire doesn't actively pursue them) there are also signs, whether it's intentional or not doesn't matter. Every sign does take a while to show, however. The first sign is being hyper aware of their mates presence and will be able to sense them from up to 50 miles away, this will show as soon as the mate is rejected. The second sign is spells of depression despite a vampire's usual impeccable (physical and mental) health and it should begin to show after a few weeks. Extreme exhaustion is the second sign and usually begins within two to three months. A vampire's temper might already be fiery but it reaches a whole new level when rejecting a mate, this is the third sign and usually begins around the three month mark. Instantly following the third sign comes the fourth sign: a lowered libido unless around their mate. When around their mate the fourth sign causes the exact opposite, meaning vampires experience insufferably heightened libido. If a vampire continues to reject a mate for over a year, they can be driven to incurable insanity and will have to be put to death for safety purposes but accepting their mate before the year mark will nullify all of these signs_.'

"Huh, interesting," Zander said, looking to his left at the soundly sleeping teen next to him.

* * *

{03/05/20}

[A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm considering dedicating a whole chapter to Niff?? Opinions?

Also I got a review on a while ago saying something about my word choices and how this lead them to believe I'm European or that English isn't my first language, which I found quite funny because I'm British :)

I really respect this author and hold nothing against them, I just thought it was interesting that they could tell.

Please check out my other story 'When The Ship Docks' I'd really appreciate it!!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

'Fairy Boy' is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 3775


	11. Chapter 11: The Monster Mash

**Chapter 11: The Monster Mash**

**Warning: Use of a homophobic slur**

_Rachel's Room_

_January 4th_

Surprisingly cloudless skies were visible through the open curtains. Kurt had been too anxious to sleep, for some reason something was gnawing at his stomach causing a persistent feeling of nausea. He'd watched light blues go through phases of vibrant pinks, purples and oranges before fading to pitch black and back again. He hadn't the slightest clue how he'd been able to stay awake for over twenty four hours, especially after the tiring day with the unholy trinity and the evening catching up with his best friends. Yes, he might have an overwhelming sense of doom lurking in his gut but surely exhaustion should've wiped him out by now?

That's how he ended up on Skype with Nick and Jeff. The laptop sat on his lap as he leaned against the wall. On the other side of the screen Nick and Jeff were cuddled up in one of their beds, Kurt often found himself questioning the nature of their relationship.

"Wow I can only imagine the chaos," Jeff said after Kurt had told them about the time Mike got really overwhelmed by an argument between Rachel and Santana which caused grape vines to break through the floor and hold them both in the air by their feet.

A groan from the bed alerted him that Rachel was waking up.

"What was that?" Nick asked, the sound having been distorted by the speakers of his computer.

"Just the witch."

"I am not a witch." Rachel's groggy morning voice mumbled, "Why're you up? It's really early."

"It's 9:30," he fondly rolled his eyes. "Anyway Dalton has gotten me used to early mornings, earlier mornings than this."

"But you're not at Dalton, go back to sleep," Rachel whined

Kurt shook his head and looked back towards Nick and Jeff on his laptop's screen. "I thought you two were having a _'bro night'_ with B and Zan?"

"Blaine passed out early and Zan stayed to baby him or something," Jeff shrugged, stifling a yawn.

"Oh," Kurt frowned, he knew Blaine had fallen asleep, he'd been on a call with him at the time, but going off of the way Jeff had said it, it didn't seem like the night had gone too well. Before he could question it, however, he heard a rattling sound coming from behind him. He turned to see Rachel shaking Mercedes's lantern, the purple glow being thrown from side to side due to the force of Rachel shaking it. Then the purple light started to flicker and wen out. An oomph sound accompanied a thud and a groan of pain.

"I was sleeping," Mercedes grumbled from where she had landed on Rachel's fluffy pink carpet.

"Tough, Kurt wants us to meet his friends."

"Wait, What- No, I-" He wasn't given a chance to protest because Rachel and Mercedes we're suddenly squished into view of the screen at either side of him. Letting out a sigh of resignation, he said "Nick, Jeff this is Mercedes and Rachel. Mercedes, Rachel this is Nick and Jeff," He pointed to each of them as he said their name.

A goofy smile spread across the tired boys' faces. "Girls," Jeff mumbled as if in a trance.

"Two of them," Nick added, also seeming to be in a trance but not as much as Jeff did.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Rachel, you didn't do anything to them, right?" He spoke under his breath.

Rachel shook her head but snatched the laptop from him with a grin. "Kurt, we are going shopping so go and get ready in the bathroom while we interrogate your friends."

Again, he didn't have a chance to argue as Mercedes had already picked up his overnight bag and was pushing him towards the door.

The door was closed quickly behind him.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Mercedes whispered to Rachel, who now lay on her stomach on her bed with the laptop in front of her.

"Confused? Probably but I don't think he's suspicious."

"Good, now on with the interrogating."

A mischievous grin spread across both of the girls' faces as they turned towards Kurt's laptop.

*** **

An hour or so later the girls were ready and now just waiting for Kurt to perfect his hair. Despite giving him a head start he had still taken longer than both of them, they had gotten used to it over the years but that doesn't necessarily mean they didn't wish he'd be quicker. Eventually the door of the bathroom burst open and Kurt stepped out looking as flawless as ever; he wore a red button up shirt with a cropped cream sweater that masked his shoulders well and black skinny jeans that he paired with black combat boots.

"Finally!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up from where she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with Mercedes. "Come on, we have a lot of shopping to catch up on!"

Mercedes and Kurt got into Rachel's hot pink Nissan Micra and they sped towards Lima Mall, show tunes blasting all the way there. The three sang along to the music with Mercedes occasional complaint that she never got to choose and that show tunes could get boring after a while.

Two thirds of the group almost jumped from the vehicle as it came to a halt in the parking lot of Lima mall, not wanting to be seen near Rachel's Barbie-esque car.

"Hey! Guys wait for me!" Rachel shouted, struggling to catch up to them in her medium sized heels as they speed walked arm in and into the building. Giving in, she took off the heels and ran to catch up to them. "Okay... So where to first?" She asked, hopping as she put her shoes back on.

"I don't know about you but I want to look at prom dresses," Mercedes suggested, already thinking about the possibilities.

"Cedes prom is months away," Kurt stayed, somewhat confused.

"Yes but you should know that if Rachel and I want to get the dresses of our dreams we need to start looking now! Plus this is the only time you'll be here to give us advice!"

"You make two very strong points."

"I know I do," Mercedes smiled, smug that she'd gotten the stubborn Kurt Hummel to backdown.

Soon Kurt found himself being dragged to all ends of the mall as his two best friends tried all different colours and styles of dresses. As much as he liked fashion, prom dresses weren't so much an interest of his. This lead to him being somewhat bored while he waited but he enjoyed watching their excitement as they came out in the dresses they liked and reassuring them with advice in the ones that made them insecure.

He hadn't really given much thought to prom since he'd transferred to Dalton, he wasn't even sure if Dalton held a prom. He really hoped they did because he couldn't complete senior year without a prom, it would be criminal! He might even have a date to go with if there is a prom, he'd have to ask Clarke.

His thoughts were disturbed when Rachel walked out in a baby pink dress that clung to her body but flared out at the bottom.

"I think this is the one, Kurt!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands like a giggling baby. She twirled so Kurt could take in the whole dress, he was about to comment on style when Rachel cut him off. "I'm going to get it."

Kurt smiled, trying to hide his opinion on the flares. "It looks great!" And he was being honest, she did look great. He just doesn't like flares.

As if she was waiting to let Rachel finish having her moment, Mercedes stepped out from her stall in a violet, strapless dress with silver jewels and glitter sprinkled the bottom of the bodice and the top of the skirt. In any other situation Kurt might have thought it looked tacky, but not on Mercedes. She truly looked beautiful, both girls did.

He clapped. "I think we're done here."

The trio left the shop after purchasing the dresses and a pair of silver heels each that complimented their dresses. They made their way towards the food court, having only realised how hungry they are after the almost eight hour long search for the girls' dream dresses.

The girls went to find a seat while Kurt ordered their food. He was served surprisingly quickly and found the girls on the second level at a table near the edge of the balcony that overlooks the lower level of the food court.

Throughout the meal, Rachel kept looking at her phone under the table with a smirk but he was too engrossed in his conversation with Mercedes to notice or question the peculiar behaviour.

An hour later the three had finished their meals and were sat in Rachel's car. Mercedes has managed to snag the front seat next to Rachel this time and Kurt was stuck in the middle seat in the back. He did his seatbelt before looking up at his friends and noticing their suspicious grins.

"Ladies?"

That's when he saw Rachel wand and heard the giveaway chanting of a spell.

_**POP!**_

Everything went black. He could hear his friends laughing and he could move his Boyd, he just could see. "What's going on?"

*****

"Just wait and see, boo."

This time music wasn't playing while they drove. The car came to a stop and he was pulled through the door by one of his friends. Cold air hit his face and he could hear his best friends snickering at his sides as they guided him forward. A jingling of keys and the clicking of a lock could be heard as warmth leapt into the cold and surrounded him. A low chatter could be heard around the room he had entered and the door shut behind him. The blindness charm that had been out on him was removed and he found himself seemingly alone in the dark.

"Surprise!" A group cheered from the depths of the darkness and the lights flickered on.

A grim spread across his face as he took in his surroundings. He had been kidnapped and taken to a large hall that had been decorated for a party. Balloons scattered across the floor and streamers dangled from the ceiling. A buffet table of party foods was against the back wall and a disco ball hung from the centre of the ceiling with the streamers. His old friends from the New Directions surrounded him, all of them had pointy party hats on.

"What's all this?" He asked in amazement.

"Hummel, this is a reunion party," Santana spoke, gesturing around the room. Her translucent halo sparkles lightly above her head, giving away how happy she was.

"Thank you, I've missed you guys so much," Kurt said, trying to hold back the tears of happiness.

"Let's get this party started y'all," Artie said, rolling into the centre of the circle next to Kurt.

"Come on, little warrior," Lauren said to Artie, using her abilities to manipulate air to push him over to the stand where he could control the music that played over the speakers.

The lights dimmed and colourful disco lights filled the large room along with the pop music that boomed through the speakers.

"Dolphin dance with me!" Brittany'a baby pink form ran up to Kurt's side and steered him into the middle of the dance floor.

Marley ran over to him with a drink, her helpful nature getting the better of her. He was about to turn it down when she said "Don't pretend you don't want it because you feel like you're taking advantage of me," she laughed at his expression of slight shock at her accurate prediction. "I know you well Kurt Hummel and besides tonight it's yours, let me be helpful!"

He took the drink with a thanks and sipped cautiously. A bitter taste flowed into his mouth, burning a little as it went down his throat. His face scrunched up as a reaction from the unpleasant flavour. "I see Puckerman had an input in the drink options," he observed.

"Of course, I did!" Came a rough voice from behind him. He turned to see no other than Noah Puckerman dancing behind him. Unexpectedly, Puck pulled Kurt into his arms and began to dance in a suggestive manner, causing Kurt to squirm.

"Puck!" Kurt squealed, trying to hold back his giggles. "None of that incubus _'charm'_ works on me and you know it!"

"I know," he said, taking a step back as he started to dance the way he was before, "by the way, if any of those fancy Cali boys hurt you let me know and the Puckasaurus will beat their ass since, ya know, the BFG can't."

Kurt let out a snort at his brother's nickname, everyone had taken to calling him the big friendly giant in their freshman year at McKinley High School for the Supernatural. McKinley hadn't been as strict or as good at enforcing their necessary secrecy policy but it was quite clear what Finn was at first sight. Everyone had assumed he'd be a jerk but when he turned out to be a big softie the nickname BFG was born. "Okay, I'll be sure to let you know so you can defend my honour from across the country."

Kurt continued to be passed around his friends while he danced until Rachel stopped the music, Sam on her tail. "Truth or dare!" Her words slurred a little due to her slight intoxication.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "How old are we? Thirteen?"

"Shut up, Satan," Puck scolded her.

"Ah ah ah, haven't fallen yet," Despite her complaining, she joined the circle anyway.

Rachel stood in the middle of the circle, Sam not far behind her. "Let the game commence!" She announced, conjuring a bolt of lightening for dramatics.

But a loud knocking at the door interrupted the tipsy teenagers.

Kurt leapt to his feet with the alcohol clouding his judgment and went to open the door. "Hi-"

A large, green figure loomed over the young boy, a look of pure rage on his face. His drool dripped from the husks-like teeth jutting up from his underbite that was only enhanced by his glare. The figure violently yanked Kurt out of the doorway and threw the smaller boy over his shoulder before he had a chance to react, rendering him helpless. "Heard the faggy fucking fairy is back," The all too familiar voice said.

————————————————

{08/05/20}

**[A/N]**: I know this is pretty short but I couldn't add anymore without it being cut off in an odd place who doesn't love a good cliffhanger :)

Word Count: 2426

'_Fairy Boy_' is also available to read on AO3, Quotev and Wattpad under the same user name.

Please vote and comment! I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!

If you want to read my other works, they're also available on here and the platforms stated above.

All cover art is mine!


	12. Mythical Creatures Guide

**Mythical Creatures Guide**

————————————————

**PLEASE READ THESE NOTES!**

**Hi! I knew I wouldn't be able to include all of this in the actual story but I put a lot of effort into the details of each creature despite some having little to no influence in the main story!**

**I'd like to clarify that all of these creatures do have existing definitions, appearances etc however I have kind of made them my own. I took inspiration from what they actually are but a lot of the facts about them mentioned below are how I imagine them them to be.**

**There will be a character list at the end of this where what creature each character is will be listed but the story is currently ongoing so I will add the answers when they are revealed to prevent spoilers. However if you aren't up to date with the story I would recommend not reading it because of spoilers :)**

**Devils: **  
Devils don't come from the human realm, they are originally from the Asinus region of the realm Bellum. Bellum is a fiery realm where the rain is acid and only devils are able to stand the hot conditions. Not all devils are cruel or evil but most are. They look exactly how people would imagine them to be and they don't have human forms. They're violent little pests but have no magical abilities and therefore aren't much of a threat. They are able to travel between realms however in realms outside of their own they'd quickly die so those foolish enough to travel outside of Bellum never return. Their lifespan is 50 years and they mature at 20. When it comes to breeding, their child will be a devil or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is an elf, in that case the child had a chance of being a imp.

**Elementals: **  
Elementals appear to be entirely human, however on their left hip bone a symbol will determine what element they can control. A flame that glows red or orange represent a fire elemental, a wave of water that glows blue represents a water elemental, a tree or plant that glows green or pink represents a nature elemental and a whirlwind that glows silver represents an air elemental. They can be born from entirely human parents though this is rare. They have a lifespan of around 90 years and mature at 21. When it comes to breeding, their child will be an elemental or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is a fae, in that case the child had a chance of being a sprite.

**Elves, Pure and Impure: **  
Pure elves tend to be one to two foot tall and their skin tones can range as widely as human skins tones can. They have brightly coloured eyes (e.g. purple, green, blue, pink, golden) and slightly pointed ears. They have a human form but in this form their pointed ears are still visible, their eyes are just as bright and they're below average height. Human blood is the only blood that taints the blood line, this is because crossbreeds develop into different species entirely that share characteristics of their ancestors, meaning they are not technically elves but variants of elves, pure elves tend to have brighter eyes than those who do not have a tainted blood line.. Their lifespan is around 500 years and they mature at around 18. When it comes to breeding, their child will be an elf or whatever the second parent is, however some species can breed with fae and have a hybrid child (listed below). They have some magical abilities but in their home dimension, Zailia, they mostly have to rely of the fae for magic. Pure elves do still exist but they're hunted for their magic and their blood because it has healing properties and with enough of it the drinker can become immortal. Due to the hunting a lot of pure elves have gone into hiding.

**_Variants of Elves:_**  
_Variants of elves developed over time as a result of elves breeding with non elves. They are technically too estranged from what elves are to count as being elves and have developed into an entirely new species. All of these species have the ability to travel between the human realm and Zailia however not many do and most choose to stay in the human realm when they mature._

_**Banshees:** _  
_Banshees developed from elves and ghouls, they take on a more elven form however they tend to have greyish or burgundy undertones to their skin and often the whites of their eyes differ between shades of grey and black. They usually have dark, straight hair. They have a human form, in which they look the exact same with the exception of their height, when in human form they can be anywhere between five foot and five foot, five inches tall. Their lifespan is around 200 years and they mature at 50. When it comes to breeding their child will either be a banshee or whatever the second parent is._

_**Brownies:** _  
_Brownies developed from elves and familiars. Brownies are smaller than elves but look exactly like them. Their only distinctive difference from a pure elf is their height and their ability to shift into an animal, however they also inherit the helpful nature of familiar. The animal they can shift into will always be the same as their parent that's a familiar. They have a human form where they will be around five foot to five foot, four inches. Their lifespan is 300 years and they mature at 18. When it comes to breeding their child will either be a brownie or whatever the second parent is._

_**Gnomes:** _  
_Gnomes developed from elves and genies. They can be anywhere between three foot and five foot tall, their hair is usually thin and can range in colour from white to silvery to grey. They have the same skin tone range as elves. They have a friendly nature and can grant a single wish to anyone who does a selfless good deed for them. They have no human form and their lifespan is 250 years and they mature at 20. When it comes to breeding their child will either be a gnome or whatever the second parent is._

_**Goblins:** _  
_Goblins developed from elves and giants. Surprisingly, goblins are short and stout despite their heritage. They usually have a greenish skin tone and are inherently mischievous. They aren't cruel or evil, they just like a little fun. They have a human form but all that changes is their skin tone. Their lifespan is around 150 years and they mature at 20. When it comes to breeding their child will either be a goblin or whatever the second parent is._

_**Gremlins:** _  
_Gremlins developed from elves and orc. While they take of the stature of an elf, meaning they're quite small and puny, they look like orc. Their skin is shrivelled and usually has a dull tone but can vary in colours such as grey, green, blue, yellow, orange or red. They tend to have an underbite that shows off tusk-like teeth and bat-like ears. They are quiet unfriendly but not harmful and their negative outlook on the world prevents them for getting along with many other species. They do not have a human form and their life span is around 150 years and they mature at 17. When it comes to breeding their child will either be a gremlin or whatever the second parent is._

_**Imps:** _  
_Imps developed from elves and devils. Nobody is quite sure how they started to develop since devils don't survive long enough outside of hell to raise their young and if the other parent is the mother they often die during childbirth because of the brutality Devil's offspring cause. Their lifespan is around 85 years and they mature at 25. When it comes to breeding their child will either be an imp or whatever the second parent is._

**Fae, Pure and Impure:**  
Fae, sometimes referred to as fairies, have a fae form and a human form. In their fae form they can be between five inches and a foot tall, their skin tones and hair colours range as widely as humans. They have big eyes and their nose tends to turn up a little at the end. Their fingers and ears are more elongated and pointed than a human's would be. In their human form they look almost entirely human with the exception of their ears and fingers being subtly pointed, as well as having noticeably larger shoulder blades where wings can spout from. In their fae form wings cannot be hidden however in human form wings can reduce themselves so they fit behind the shoulder blades and can grow from them when the fae chooses to show them. Wing shape and colour can vary and is often inherited from a parent or are a mix of the fae's parents. Wings can resemble a bird's, an insect's or an angel's. Wing reflect how pure a pure fae's blood line is, angel wings reflect the purest of the pure and therefore are rare, bird wings tend to reflect that the blood isn't entirely pure but is still majorly fae blood. Insect wings reflect that the blood is only just over fifty percent fae. Human blood is the only blood that taints the blood line, this is because other magical creatures breeding with fae can develop into different species entirely that share characteristics of their ancestors, meaning they are not technically fae but variants of fae. They can have extremely powerful magic but the more tainted a blood line is the less strength their magic holds. Pure faes' blood has magical properties and healing properties and like elves they are hunted, meaning most have gone into hiding. Their home realm is Zailia and the Zailian royal family are pure fae. They have gone into hiding as a result of the hunters. Their lifespan is around 800 years and they mature at 25. When it comes to breeding, their child will be a fae or whatever the second parent is, however some species can breed with fae and have a hybrid child (listed below).

**_Variants of Fae:  
_**_Variants of fae developed over time as a result of fae breeding with non fae. They are technically too estranged from what fae are to count as being fae and have developed into an entirely new species. All of these species (except Sprites) have the ability to travel between the human realm and Zailia but most choose one when they mature and don't travel between them without good reason._

_**Nymphs:** _  
_Nymphs developed from a fae breeding with merpeople. Nymphs have the stature of a fae but are human sized. Their skin tone are usually bright colours (e.g red, orange, blue, purple, yellow, silver, green, pink, indigo etc) and they have pointed ears. They have little to no body hair and the colour of their hair is usually a darker shade of whatever their skin tone is. They have webbed fingers and toes but not everyone notices at first because the skin there is translucent. They have scaled legs and upon closer inspection they have gills on their necks and some have gills on the sides of their waist so they can breathe underwater. Due to their fae blood they are inherently kindhearted, optimistic and peaceful but they inherited no magic abilities. They have no human form meaning most Nymphs that choose to stay in the human realm live in underwater communities or tribes because of this not many do and they roam freely in Zailia. However some nymphs that choose to stay in the human realm do live on land and learn ancient wizard charms to make themselves appear human to human eyes. This is difficult for them though as Wizardry is no longer effectively practiced by humans and sorcerers don't exactly stick out like a sore thumb. They have a lifespan of 200 years and mature at 20. When it comes to breeding their child will either be a nymph or whatever the second parent is._

**_Pixies:_**  
_Pixies developed from a fae breeding with an elf. They usually appear elvish, however they have more magical power than a pure elf would and they are only a few inches tall. They do have a human form though meaning they won't always appear like this and can make them hard to spot. When it comes to breeding their child will either be pixie or whatever the second parent is._

_**Sprites:** _  
_Sprites developed when a fae breeds with an elemental. They inherited the stature of a fae but over the years they began to look more like the element their ancestor could control. A nature sprite tends to have bark textured skin of skin that resembles leaves. Their hair is usually a plant so a nature sprite with bark textured skin might have leafy hair while one with leaf textured skin might have flowery hair. They can control nature and are given the role of protecting it in Zailia. A fire sprite is usually a shade of red or orange and in some cases can be yellow, though it is rare. Their hair is fire but it is not flammable, some have blue fire while others have shades of red or orange. They keep the lands of Zailia warm and can control temperatures. An air sprite would be a pure white (though some are off white) and their hair somehow resembles steam rising from their head. They control the weather is Zailia and are responsible for determining what the lands need weather wise. A water sprite is usually a shade of blue (though some are a shade of blueish green, e.g turquoise) and their hair usually resembles flowing water or coral. They have scaly skin and have gills along with webbed fingers and toes. They keep harmony between ocean creatures and land creatures of Zailia, they can also control the water and reduce pollution in Zailia's oceans. They are unable to travel to the human realm. They have a lifespan of 300 years and mature at 5. When it comes to breeding their child will either be a sprite or whatever the second parent is._

_**Valkyries:** _  
_Valkyries developed from fae breeding with guardian angels. Valkyries look human to the untrained eye, however upon closer inspection they have slightly larger eyes than the average human and enlarged shoulder blades. Their wings often look like a bird's wings and they have the ability to hide their wings. This means the only thing that really changes in their human form is their height (changing from between 5 inches and 1 foot to average height of a human). They inherently have an instinct to protect, are naturally athletic and brave and are therefore trained to be a part of the royal guard in Zailia. It is rare that a valkyrie would choose to stay in the human realm by choice, more often than not the only reason a valkyrie chooses to live in the human realm is due to injuries that prevent them from being part of the royal guard. They have a lifespan of around 900 years and mature at 25. When it comes to breeding their child will either be a valkyrie or whatever the second parent is._

**Familiars: **  
Familiars come from the human realm and have two forms: a human form and an animal form. They will bond with a sorcerer or a sorceress and become their helper. They have a lifespan of around 100 years and mature at 18. When it comes to breeding, their child will be a familiar or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is an elf, in that case the child had a chance of being a brownie.

**Genies: **  
Genies come from the human realm, have a lantern that holds their magic and they have two forms: a human form and a genie form. They look completely human when in human form but they always need their lantern nearby. When in genie form their skin colour can be a vary of bright colours (red, yellow, orange, green, pink, purple, blue etc.) and some genies have a mix of colours. Young genies' powers can be a little unpredictable and they have to learn to control them. They are able to grant wishes but can also deny granting a wish if they feel the wish would cause harm. A genie will need to sleep in their lamp once a week to regenerate their energy and their magic, when in their lamp the light will be whatever skin tone they have in their genie form. Genies' lamps can look like any kind of lamp, for example one genie might have a bedside lamp while another might have a gas lamp. If a genie's lamp is broken and cannot be fixed the genie will lose all of their powers meaning they will be entirely human, however if they have children after this they still have a chance of being a genie. A genie had a lifespan of around 725 years and mature at 21.When it comes to breeding, their child will be a genie or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is an elf, in that case the child had a chance of being a gnome.

**Ghouls: **  
Ghouls are grim creatures that follow death. They have a gargoyle like appearance and their skin tones range through dull greys and sometimes a deep burgundy when in their ghoul form but when in human form they appear almost normal aside from their rounded ears and their skin tone has hues of their ghoul skin tone. They are mostly peaceful unless aggravated. They have a lifespan of around 125 years and mature at 20. When it comes to breeding, their child will be a ghoul or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is an elf, in that case the child had a chance of being a banshee.

**Giants: **  
Giants have a human form and a giant form. In human form they look entirely human but are above average height and tend to have longish arms. In giant form their skin tone tends to be a shade of green and are extremely tall. They're pretty clumsy and uncoordinated in both forms. They have a lifespan of around 170 years and mature at 19. When it comes to breeding, their child will be a giant or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is an elf, in that case the child had a chance of being a goblin.

**Guardian Angels: **  
Guardian Angels only have one form, this is because they look entirely human aside from their enlarged shoulder blades, their wings and their halo. Their halo and wings can be hidden and they therefore don't need a human form. They are assigned to a human when they mature and they watch over them to keep them out of danger. If they fail at keeping their human safe they get a strike, at three strikes the angel will disintegrate and a new angel will be assigned to the human. If a human dies as a result of the danger they've been put in the angel will disintegrate whether they have three strikes of not. However if a human dies of old age or of an illness, the angel will have a five year mourning period and will then be assigned to a new human. They have a strong protective instinct and an equally as strong sense of justice. They have a lifespan of around 120 years and mature at 20. When it comes to breeding, their child will be a guardian angel or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is a fae, in that case the child had a chance of being a valkyrie.

**Hybrids: **  
Hybrids are creatures that are half human and half animal. Some have specific names, for example Centuars, Fauns, Harpies, Satyrs. However some don't and are just referred to as animal hybrids, this is because they are mostly human with animalistic characteristics unlike a centuar that is literally half and half. An example would be a cat hybrid, a cat hybrids would look mostly human but they might have whiskers, cat eyes, sharper teeth and a tail. Their lifespan is around 120 years and they mature at 19. When it comes to breeding, their child will be the type of hybrid the parent is or whatever the second parent is.

**Incubi/Succubi: **  
Incubi/succubi are Demons from the Atrox region of Bellum. An incubus is male and a succubus is female. The skin tones in their demon form range as widely as a human skin tones do and their eyes are either black, red or deep purple. They have large bat like wings. They use their powers to manipulate people, they can put a person in a trance and make them do whatever the demon wants. They have human forms where they look entirely human with the exception of their eyes, their eyes remain the same colour as they do in their demon form. Their lifespan is around 150 years and they mature at 15. When it comes to breeding, their child will be an incubi/succubi or whatever the second parent is.

**Merpeople: **  
Merpeople look entirely human in their human form but when in water they develop gills on their neck and a fin develops, replacing the legs, and skin fades into scales. They are able to breathe underwater and are excellent swimmers, shockingly. Their lifespan is around 90 years and they mature at 21. When it comes to breeding their child will be a merperson or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is a fae, in that case the child had a chance of being a nymph.

**Ogres: **  
Ogres are quite aggressive creatures, they do not have a human form which can be a problem for them as they are quiet obliviously not human. Their skin tone will be a shade of yellow, green, blue or red and they tend to have a horn or two. They have an underbite and husk-like teeth. They have a lifespan of around 170 years and mature at 20. When it comes to breeding their child will be an orc or whatever the second parent is unless the second parent is an elf, in that case the child had a chance of being a Gremlin.

**Sirens: **  
Sirens are very similar to merpeople and to the untrained eye they may appear the same. However Experts and dumbies alike can tell that sirens are more mesmerising by leaps and bounds. Most sirens are female but once in a blue moon a male siren does come along. It is in their nature to be manipulative and conniving, however some do defy their nature in an attempt to be better people. People are often drawn to them whether this is the siren's intention or not. They have a lifespan of around 120 years and they mature at 18. When it comes to breeding, their child will be a siren or whatever the second parent is.

**Sorcerers/Sorceresses: **  
Sorcerers and Sorceresses are born with magical powers, however they need to learn spells and how to brew potions to harness them. Learning these things also allows them to nurture their abilities to strengthen them. They look human and therefore don't need a human form. They use a wand for some spells but not all. They're often mistaken for wizards which irritates them beyond belief. When they are old enough to begin harnessing their powers they can bond with a familiar, some happen naturally while others choose their familiar. This bond is only breakable by death, however a sorcerer/sorceress and a familiar can create a new bond after this. They have a lifespan of around 90 years and mature at 21. When it comes to breeding, their child will be a sorcerer/sorceress or whatever the second parent is.

**Vampires: **  
Vampires are almost exactly what you'd expect them to be. They have to drink blood at least once a week to satisfy their thirst, most have a pale complexion when thirsty. They have a mate that is theorised to be set in destiny, however they won't necessarily be a vampire and if this is the case they must be turned eventually. Vampires are immortal, they can only be killed if their corpse is burnt. There is a hierarchy that has existed for centuries and not everyone agrees with. Pure blood vampires are at the top, this is when a family has had at least five generations of vampires, then there's the half bloods where a vampire child is born between a human and a vampire, then there's the turned vampires. A vampire is either born into a clan or joins the clan their sire (the vampire that turned them) is a part of. Some Clans are more powerful than others and there are smaller clans (a sub-clan) within a clan, for example the Anderson clan is the overall name of the clan but each family in the clan is a sub-clan, Abbott-Anderson is an example of a sub-clan. A born vampire matures at around 21 years old and doesn't age after this, a turned vampire will not get younger but will not age any further, even if they're turned before the age of 21. When it comes to breeding the child will either be a vampire or whatever the second parent is. The pregnancy of vampire children can be brutal however a vampire mother is strong enough to get through it, human mothers aren't always guaranteed to survive.

**Warlocks/Witches:**  
Warlocks and Witches have natural magical abilites, similar to sorcerers/sorceress. However they don't always appear human, sometimes they have small horns or pointed ears that are easy to hide. They often use a staff or another object that is able to hold their magic, though for smaller spells warlocks and witches are strong enough to produce magic from their hands. They have a lifespan of around 500 years and mature at 20. When it comes to breeding the child will either be a warlock/witch or whatever the second parent is.

**Werewolves: **  
Werewolves have a wolf form and a human form. They can turn by choice, when there's a full moon and when feeling an overwhelming emotion. The transformation can be painful at first but it's not considered unbearable. Werewolves also have a mate but it doesn't work like vampire mating does, werewolves rarely have a mate that isn't a werewolf however it isn't unheard of. Werewolves are often a part of a pack, when a werewolf has a mate that isn't a wolf they will often be shunned or rejected by their pack, meaning they are forced to leave and form a pack of their own or be a loner. Loners, however, are often driven insane and become paranoid. When it comes to breeding the child will either be a werewolf or whatever the second parent is.

**I hope this is useful for some of you!**

**WARNING: CHARACTER LIST!**

**Again, if you aren't up to date on the story I would definitely suggest you don't read the list, this is mostly for clarification for people who have finished the story.**

Characters:

Blaine: Vampire  
Clarke: ?  
Jeff: Merman  
Kurt: ?  
Nick: Werewolf  
Sebastian: Hybrid (Cat)  
Skye: ?  
Wes: ?  
Zander: Sorcerer

Artie: ?  
Brittany: ?  
Finn: ?  
Lauren: ?  
Marley: ?  
Mercedes: ?  
Mike: ?  
Rachel: ?  
Puck: ?  
Quinn: ?  
Sam: ?  
Santana: ?  
Tina: ?

————————————————

{31/05/20}

**[A/N]**: I hope this is useful for some of you!

Favourite, follow, review, share etc ;)

'Fairy Boy' is also available to read on AO3, Wattpad and Quotev under the same user ;)

Word Count: 4409


End file.
